Night Changes
by Lily Story
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are taking a big step in their lives. The couple start preparing for the arrival of their future child, while also dealing with everyday life. (SEQUEL TO MIRROR IMAGE.)
1. Chapter One

_**Night Changes**_

 _ **S: Hiccup and Astrid are taking a big step in their lives. The couple start preparing for the arrival of their future child, while also dealing with everyday life. (SEQUEL TO MIRROR IMAGE.)**_

 _ **A/N: What's this? The sequel to Mirror Image is FINALLY ready to be posted! Warning, there will be sex talk (and talk of alcohol) in this first chapter. The first half is mostly the talk, and trying to get someone laid. Fun, I know. Real plot hits the second point. Chapter two will ALREADY be bringing on some drama.**_

 _ **THE POLL FOR THE BABY(BABIES) IS NOW CLOSED.**_

 _ **The gender(s) and how many will be revealed in this chapter! Congrats to the winning vote ~**_

 _ **To be completely honest, this story was going to get tragic, but I think I'll be putting Hiccstrid thorough enough. So, 50/50 that it won't go tragic. Guess you all will have to wait to find out.**_

 _ **Strike is going just swimmingly, but I think that will go on hold until I get Night Changes at chapter 3 or 4. This IS the main story I've been working on.**_

 _ **OH. ONE MORE THING.**_

 _ **Desperately in need of a beta. Any volunteers?**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

Astrid smiled at her sister, reaching forward to the table and picking up her cup of _water_. Her smile fell when she realized everyone around her was drinking. What she would do for a drink. Hiccup would skin her alive if she ever asked for a tiny sip. Ashton raised an eyebrow at her sisters boyfriend " _You're_ drinking?"

Hiccup smiled, setting the drink back on the table "Ash, come on. _You_ know I started when -"

Astrid elbowed him, frowning and glaring _"_ He started when we broke up. Those _three_ days and this idiot decides to pick up an alcohol bottle." she shrugged, taking a sip of the _water_ and sighing "If I could have drank, I would have."

Ashton scoffed, leaning back in the chair and glancing at Tuff "We've been friends for years and you always refused to drink?"

"He has become… One.. Of.. Us." Tuff said, lifting his cup in the air and shooting Hiccup a smile "Hofferson has that effect on people."

Astrid glared "Shut it, Thorston." she stared down at her water like it was her enemy "I would be able to tolerate you if I could drink."

"No."

"Just a sip? That's allowed, babe."

Hiccup shook his head "A sip of _wine_. This isn't wine."

Astrid groaned, leaning in to Hiccup. She's going to love these babies with all her heart, but she wants to drink. So bad. She could kill Hiccup. It _is_ partially his fault that she's pregnant. It took the two of them! He looked at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead "You'll live, Astrid."

"Yo, Hiccup, do you want to hear what Ruff did the other day?"

This time, Ashton groaned, throwing her head back and staring at the ceiling "I don't want to hear this again! Astrid, come, talk to me."

Astrid frowned, glancing from Tuff to her sister. She wanted to hear what Ruff did. She _loves_ stories about Ruff. She sighed, looking back to her sister "Okay… But I want to hear this story."

Ashton waved her hand around "I'll tell you later. He's told me a million times. But seriously, I promise it's important."

"Oh.. Okay." Astrid mumbled something to Hiccup, kissing his cheek and standing, motioning her sister to follow "Come to the kitchen, sister."

Astrid could say she had never seen her sister look so nervous before. Whatever she wanted to talk about was _serious_. Astrid leaned against the counter, crunching on an ice cube before tilting her head and looking at her twin "So, what is it? I hate missing stories about Ruff. That girl is a riot."

Ashton started pacing back and forth through the kitchen, tugging at the ends of her hair as she walked. She glanced at Astrid before staring in the living room "How – Oh Gods, this is going to be _weird._ How long were you and Hiccup together before you… You know -"

Astrid raised an eyebrow "Before we what?"

Ashton groaned, grabbing her sisters shoulders " _You know_. Before you two had… Had sex for the first time."

"Oh!" Ashton's face turned red as she waited for her twin to answer. Astrid looked so.. Normal. Was this not weird for her? Talking about sex with your sister _has_ to be weird, right? "I want to say.. Three months? Maybe four. A few months, I don't really know. Why?"

Ashton's face turned even redder as Astrid stared at her. She was her sisters eyes go wide before she brought a hand up to her mouth "Oh my Gods, Ash. You and Tuff haven't -"

" _No_." Ashton snapped, running a frustrated hand down her face "I don't know why. I thought things were good and going smoothly. I didn't peg him as shy."

Astrid shook her head, tapping her fingers on the counter as she stared past her sister to the living room at their boyfriends "Tuff is far from shy. He's… A Thorston. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed. You've got to _throw_ yourself at him."

"I'm not going to throw myself at him, Astrid! That's… I don't know. _Slutty._ "

Astrid pinned her twin with a glare. Crossing her arms over her chest, she spoke "I had to throw myself at Hiccup. He's _actually_ shy."

Ashton shook her head "I'm not calling _you_ a slut. But Tuff and Hiccup are two different people. Hiccup is a gentleman and Tuff is well… _Tuff_."

"So, corner him. Make him have sex with you." Ashton shrugged, sighing. Astrid smiled, tugging at the bottom of her shirt "Watch. I bet I can talk Hiccup in to leaving in less than five minutes."

Ashton raised an eyebrow, motioning her sister towards their boyfriends in the other room "Hiccup is still having sex with you even though you're pregnant?"

"Oh, you bet." Astrid smiled, rubbing lightly at her stomach "Now. Watch and learn, sister."

Ashton shook her head with a laugh. She watched Astrid adjust her shirt again before practically strutting out to the living room and falling on to the couch next to Hiccup. She mumbled something to him before reaching over and placing a hand on his thigh. Ashton glanced to Tuff who was still talking and seemed so unconcerned about what was going on.

Hiccup said something back to her, his hand falling to hers. Astrid glanced at her sister before standing. Hiccup said something to Tuff before following Astrid out of the room. Astrid mouthed something that looked like " _See_?" and then " _Go_."

"What is this about, Astrid?" Hiccup asked once they got to the bedroom.

Astrid bit her lip, peeking out the crack in the door. Hiccup sighed, walking back towards Astrid and tugging at her shirt "Astrid. _What_ are you doing?"

Astrid shoved his hands away, but he quickly put them back. He tugged Astrid in to him, resting his head on hers, and watching his two friends. Astrid groaned, reaching a hand behind her and blindly looking for Hiccup's pocket. He frowned, reaching down and resting his hand on her wrist "What are you looking for? And _why_ are we spying?"

"Phone." she turned to face him "Do you have yours?"

He nodded, reaching in to his pocket and pulling it out. Astrid smiled, taking it from him and typing out a message to someone. She turned back towards the door "Trying to get them to sleep together."

"Woah, what? In my living room?"

" _No_." she elbowed him with a laugh "In general." she shook her head "I swear, for a genius you can be an idiot."

Hiccup scoffed "You're mean. Who did you text?"

"Ashton. I was telling her to make some kind of move so they can leave and _we_ can have our fun."

"Why does _she_ have to make the move?"

Astrid rolled her eyes "Because, we both know Tuff isn't the brightest thing out there. He probably won't even _know_ that she's making a pass at him."

"Astrid. Milady. We have a problem."

Astrid turned, staring Hiccup down "What did you do?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. How does she always know when he does something? Not that he did anything _wrong._ This time. Astrid told Ashton one thing, but does she really need to know what he told Tuff? By that look on her face, yes. Yes he does need to tell her "Okay, so.. When you and Ash left, Tuff asked me _why_ him and Ash hadn't slept together yet -"

Astrid's glare hardened "Hiccup -"

"I told him that _maybe_ Ash just wasn't ready."

Astrid groaned, looking down at Hiccup's phone and typing out another message to her twin. Hiccup leaned forward, reading the message. She glanced up, glaring at him before looking back down at the phone "I'm telling her that you're an idiot, and that she should take him elsewhere to try." she nodded in finalization, hitting send.

A few seconds later, Ash shouted a goodbye. Astrid smiled "See? They're gone."

Hiccup slipped an arm around her waist "You're being awfully mean today."

Astrid shrugged, pushing away from him and walking towards the bed. She fell on to it, smiling "Now. Come here."

 **00000**

Astrid rubbed at her temples, her elbows resting on the table. She couldn't wrap her head around the fight her and Hiccup were having. The _dumbest_ fight they have ever had. They just needed to make a decision, and they couldn't even do that. They couldn't even agree on this _one_ simple thing.

"I just… _Why_ do you want us to move so bad?"

Moving. They were arguing over _moving._ Astrid thinks they should move. Maybe get a _three_ bedroom apartment since they're having twins. Three bedrooms would be good! He doesn't seem to agree. He thinks they should have a two bedroom apartment. He thinks it'll be good for the twins to share.

"It _is_ good to share, but when they get older -"

"We may have our own _house_ by then, Astrid. If we buy a house we can however many rooms we want."

"But houses are _expensive_ , Hiccup. We probably won't be able to afford one for awhile. I think a nice three bedroom apartment is good enough to start with. When they hit their toddler years, they'll want their own rooms."

"Okay, but, two bedrooms until they get to their toddler years. Then, move."

Astrid groaned, dropping her head on the table. Why can't they agree? How hard is it to just _agree_ on one simple little thing for the sake of their children. Arguing. Over where to live. How horrible of parents can they be if they can't even agree on this? Astrid had to shake her head. She _really_ needs to stop thinking like that.

"Hiccup. Why are we even arguing over this? It's stupid. Two bedrooms is better than our current places. But _three_ is so much better, babe."

"But they won't need separate rooms for _years._ What could we possibly use the third room for?"

Astrid shrugged. True, they won't need to use the third room for years. But they could always use the room for something else, right? An art room for Hiccup? A play room for the kids? A guest room?

"You could.. I don't know. Use it for your art room? You've always wanted one."

Hiccup sighed, sitting down by Astrid. He ran a hand through his hair, staring down at the table top. Sure, an art room would be great, but a whole room just art that would soon be a kids room? It makes no sense to him. Where would all his art stuff go after their son or daughter is old enough for their own room?

He rolled his eyes. Maybe he just likes picking fights with her. Finding and choosing somewhere for them to live shouldn't be hard at all "An art room sounds fantastic, Astrid. But, once he or she is old enough, where would all my stuff go? We _would_ be better off getting a house. Extra rooms. I could have my art room, you could have that dream gym room thing you talk about."

"Yoga room, Hiccup."

He nodded enthusiastically "Yeah. _Yoga_ room. If we get a house, we could have everything we want."

Astrid groaned, tapping her fingers on the table "I don't… I don't have a job anymore, Hiccup. I can't help out how I want. I can maybe afford an apartment, but _not_ a house."

Hiccup reached over, taking Astrid's hand in his. He should have known that money was the issue. Astrid made her money by fighting, and since she's pregnant and could no longer fight, she has no way of making money. She's been on the search for a job, but she really doesn't want to do anything other than fighting. She had even almost decided to go back to school for nursing.

"You know money is no problem, Astrid. You'll find a good job and be able to help out. Until then, I can handle any high payments."

Astrid sighed, shaking her head and messing with her boyfriends fingers "So… We're planning to buy a house together? Are we _that_ serious?"

He gave her a smile "We're having a baby.. _Babies._ Of course we're _that_ serious."

Astrid let go of his hand, pulling her phone out of her pocket and staring down at it. She pushed her bangs out of her face, leaning back in the chair "So, how does someone go about looking for a house?"

Hiccup shrugged, glancing down at her stomach and smiling "Well, we have six more months until they're born. We have -"

"Until month seven. No later."

He reached over, giving her knee a squeeze "We'll start looking tomorrow."

Astrid almost couldn't believe it. She's in love with her best friend. They'll be buying a house together. They've _already_ got their family started. Not everyone can say that they're this lucky. Looking at Hiccup now, she wishes she had been the one to meet him first. They could have been this happy a long time ago.


	2. Chapter Two

_**A/N: Did anyone ask for the back story to Hiccup's leg? Because here you go!**_

 _ **-Enter Fishlegs.-**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

For as long as Hiccup can remember, he's always only had one person to talk about personal things. Fishlegs. They've been friends since they were young, gradutating High School and college together. They drifted apart until they both met Ashton, where they decided to stay in touch. Now was another time that Hiccup could use Fishlegs advice.

It's not because he can't trust Astrid, because he trust her with his life. But he's never been in _this_ serious of a relationship before. The last _serious_ relationship he was in didn't end well at all. And He has no idea how Astrid would react to this kind of news.

"Camicazi is back in Berk."

Fishlegs about choked on his drink. He had been by Hiccup's side through that entire relationship with Camicazi. She was his first ever girlfriend. They dated for awhile. _Two years_. Camicazi is the worst thing that had ever happened to Hiccup in Fishlegs book.

"How do you know?"

Hiccup ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Fishlegs could see that Camicazi being back was taking a toll on him. He reached in to his pocket, pulling out his phone. He slid it across the table to Fishlegs after finding the message he was looking for. Fishlegs furrowed his brows, staring down at the message Hiccup was showing. It was a DM on Instagram. Fishlegs doesn't use it, but he knows his friends and girlfriend use it.

The DM is from Camicazi, and Hiccup is just staring down at it, his eyes squinted. Fishlegs could see the wheels in Hiccup's head turning as he processed the message.

" _Hey Hiccup. I know it's been five years, maybe longer. But I'm going to be in town later. Are you still living in Berk? If you are, we should meet up somewhere."_

"Does Astrid know?"

Hiccup shook his head "No. I don't… Camicazi was my first girlfriend. How am I suppose to tell Astrid, my current girlfriend who, may I remind you is pregnant with my children, that my ex-girlfriend wants to meet up?"

Fishlegs eyes didn't leave Hiccup's phone. He went to scroll down to see if Hiccup had answered. He sighed with relief when he saw that he hadn't "You're smart. Just tell Astrid. If you really want to meet up with her – which I don't see why you would after what she did – take Astrid with you. Camicazi should known you're taken. You post about Astrid don't you?"

Hiccup dropped his hand, staring at his friend "Of course I do. I don't think Camicazi follows me though? This is a mess, Fish. What do I do?"

Fish shook his head. Out of everything, he never would have thought Camicazi would have come back in to his friends life "Do you want to see her?"

Hiccup was quiet. Camicazi had meant the world to him once. Astrid was better by a lot, though "I-" a part of him wanted to see Cami, but the other part was screaming at him that it was a horrible idea "I want to.. But I don't. I think I deserve some kind of explanation from her for what she did. So why is she showing up five years later? Out of the blue? Does she just _know_ that my life is actually going good?"

Fishlegs let out a sigh. Hiccup is stubborn. He already knows it's going to take maybe even a little bit of convincing. No matter how simple it might sound to everyone else, Hiccup has to make _everything_ difficult "Personally, I think you should just tell Astrid. Your _actual_ girlfriend. She supports you. If you need that closure from Cami, I'm sure Astrid would be more than willing to go with you."

Hiccup nodded, thinking over what Fishlegs said. He should just tell Astrid. What if she doesn't agree? What is he saying? Astrid is understanding. She may not like it, but she'd support him no matter what. He would do anything for Astrid, even if it meant having to spend a few minutes with her ex. Hiccup slowly nodded "Yeah… Yeah. Tell Astrid. See how that goes." their table fell quiet for a few minutes "What if… What if I see Cami, and all those old feelings come surfacing back? What if I get tempted to leave Astrid? What if I do the same thing to Astrid that Cami did to me? What if -"

"Hiccup." Fishlegs pinned his friend with a look. Hiccup knows that look all too well. It's that look that Fishlegs gives when someone is overreacting. Hiccup is the king of overreacting, so he's more than use to that look "You're better than Cami. You love Astrid, and we all know that you would never do that. You're too good of a person. If you didn't think you were good for Astrid, you wouldn't have talked -"

Hiccup waved a hand around, shushing his friend with a look to keep his voice down "I know. I love Astrid with my entire heart." he reached forward, grabbing his phone and slipping it back in to his pocket while he stood "Thanks Fishlegs. Really. Thank you. I'll give you a call when I talk to Astrid."

 **00000**

Astrdi was fast asleep by the time Hiccup got home. He couldn't wake her just to talk about his ex, right? That's wrong on a lot of levels. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend curled up in their bed. He shrugged his jacket off, tossing it in to the hamper. He set his phone on the bed side table before changing and crawling in to the bed with her.

Any chance to cuddle with Astrid, he'll gladly take it. She would never admit to liking to cuddle. He put an arm around her waist and pressed his face in to her neck, a smile on his face.

It was hours later when Astrid woke to the sound of buzzing. She groaned, reaching over to the night stand and blindly reaching for the phone going crazy. She peeked an eye open when Hiccup mumbled something. She rolled her eyes. Talking in his sleep. Nothing new. She lifted her free hand, running it through his hair.

The phone in her other hand vibrated, and she glanced at it, narrowing her eyes. It was Hiccup's phone. What caught her eye though is that it's messages on instagram. From another girl. Is he talking to someone? She frowned, unlocking his phone. If he was hiding something from her like talking to someone else, he would be smart enough to change his lock code.

Which he didn't.

She felt a little relieved that he wasn't hiding anything. She smiled to herself after she went to Hiccup's page. It was obvious to anyone that looked at his page that he was taken. That girl has to know that. So, _why_ is this girl spamming _her_ boyfriend? She went back to the main page, hitting the DM button.

From the picture Astrid could see, this girl looks decent. _Cute_. What is she thinking? Hiccup loves her and would never do something so stupid as to even _think_ about cheating on her.

This girl, Camicazi, Astrid is only assuming by the username, was trying to get Hiccup to meet up with her. Hiccup had obviously met this chick before. Five years since what? Another message popped up.

" _I know you read these.. What do you say? You want to catch up or something?"_

Astrid bit her lip. Should she say something? Pretend to be Hiccup, maybe? He wouldn't be mad. She already knows that. She wants _so_ badly to say something to this girl. Another message got her attention.

" _Come on, Hiccup. For old times sake?"_

Astrid sighed. She wants to meet this girl. She wants to know _why_ this girl wants to _catch up_ with _her_ boyfriend so bad. Her and Hiccup could meet the girl somewhere. Astrid will meet her and _Camicazi_ will see that Hiccup is in a _happy committed_ relationship.

She typed out a message to Camicazi. Astrid glanced at Hiccup again before hitting send.

" _Yeah. Sure. My girlfriend will be joining, too."_

Astrid knows Hiccup would have _asked_ Camicazi if Astrid could have joined. He was just that polite. But Astrid doesn't care about being polite at all. This girl needs to know that Hiccup is taken. She's almost positive that Hiccup was going to tell her about this girl. He doesn't keep anything from her. She smiled. Hiccup is a good guy. She was worried over nothing.

Just to make herself feel better, she pressed a kiss to Hiccup's crown before making a weird face at the camera and taking a picture. This should show that girl. But who knows if the girl even looks at his pictures? She smiled to herself, looking down at Hiccup. Who wouldn't want to see Hiccup? He's attractive. Who wouldn't think so?

She typed out a caption, something cheesy of course. She had to claim Hiccup as hers. Done. Astrid set his phone back on the table, smiling when Hiccup mumbled something and tugged her closer to him.

Astrid is pretty lucky.

 **00000**

Astrid woke up the next morning to Hiccup saying something. He was obviously on the phone. But with who? She opened her eyes, watching him. He was sitting by her feet, and he didn't look too happy. She frowned. Maybe he was upset with what she did?

"Gobber -"

She let out a sigh. Good. He's just talking to Gobber. He probably wanted Hiccup to go in to work today. Or was he already suppose to work? She furrowed her brows. She couldn't even remember. He could just be talking to Gobber. He _has_ known Gobber his entire life. Gobber is an old family friend of the Haddock's.

"You know what I'm planning, Gobber. I need -" he paused, staring at the wall "No? Astrid doesn't know. Why would she?"

Astrid frowned. She doesn't know what? _What_ is he hiding now? She stretched out, making extra sure to poke him in the side with her toes. He jumped, turning to look at her. He shot her a smile, but she see the _nerves_ behind it. _What_ is he so nervous about?

"What don't I know, babe?"

He forced another smile, shaking his head as he said a goodbye to Gobber "It's nothing you should be concerned about."

"What are you hiding from me?"

He reached over, patting her leg "You'll find out, Milady. Soon. I promise. Just don't worry about it." he gave her a reassuring smile "So, meeting up with Camicazi?"

Astrid pushed herself up before pushing her hair away from her face "Yeah… I just want to meet her. She was so _persistent_ about seeing you, and I'm obviously not about to let you go see some pretty girl alone."

Hiccup shrugged, running a hand through his hair "I don't think she's pretty, Astrid."

Astrid raised an eyebrow "Babe, are you lying to me? _"_ he shook his head. She had to smile at that. He never told her a single lie "So… How do you know her?"

Hiccup frowned. This would be the fun part. Telling Astrid that she agreed to meet up with _his ex_. Astrid doesn't seem like the jealous type. But what person actually seems jealous? He reached over, grabbing her hand "Okay. Don't be mad." she opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her "She's just my ex."

" _What_?"

"And I was going to talk to you about it when I got home, but you were already asleep. So wipe that little look off your face, please." he stared down at his feet, letting his thumb stroke her fingers "She was my first girlfriend ever. Let me tell you, it was the absolute worst."

She tilted her head, gripping his hand "What happened, babe?"

He frowned, glaring down at his feet again. Could this be about his foot? Ashton had always said she had no idea what happened. Hiccup had apparently never wanted to talk about it. Does it have to do with this Camicazi character? If she's the cause of Hiccup _losing his foot_ they aren't going to get along at all "Babe," she crawled across the bed, wrapping her arms around him "you can tell me, you know that, right?"

He gave her a smile "I know. Fish and Lout are the only ones who know aside from my family. It's not something I like to talk about often."

Astrid tightened her hold on him, resting her chin on his shoulder. It's serious. Hiccup and Astrid rarely had such serious moments. Honestly, the last _serious_ talk they had was about their babies. Hiccup didn't look at all happy about talking about this. But she's here for him all day everyday. He knows that.

"We got together sophomore year of high school, and broke up senior year." he nodding, crawling across the bed and sitting against the headboard, motioning Astrid over "We had gone to some party together. I saw her flirting with some guy and called her out on it. We had a pretty bad argument, and she was the one driving. She took her eyes off the road for just a split second and next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital and never saw Camicazi again."

"She put you in the hospital and never talk to you again?" Astrid scoffed, shaking her head and glaring at the wall "I'm going to break her arms."

Hiccup laughed, rubbing Astrid's arm "No, you aren't that violent." she sighed, letting him continue "The car had gone off road and down in to a ditch. My leg got crushed and now..." he gestured to his mismatched feet.

"Babe..." Astrid stared down at his prosthetic. She loves every part of him. His mismatched feet being top of the list. It makes him unique and different. She loves him so much. Astrid reached over, placing a hand on his knee "We don't have to see her. Personally, I don't even want to see her. I may say something about how stupid and inconsiderate she is."

Hiccup smiled. He was thankful for Astrid. She was willing to hurt people she doesn't know – which wouldn't be an uncommon thing if she didn't fight for a living. But Camicazi would deserve it, right? He's just nervous about the _feelings._ He never got the closure he needed from that relationship. Would Astrid understand that? He looked at her. Of course she would understand. Astrid is the most understanding person he knows. He can definitely talk about this to her… He hopes.

"I just…" he frowned, staring down at their feet and then their connected hands "What if she tries to make her way back in to my life? I don't want that. She was _always_ planning something."

Astrid smiled, reaching towards his phone "That's why I'll be there. She tried, and I'll jump down her throat."

Hiccup chuckled, wrapping his arm around her "My own personal body guard." he pulled her closer "I just really need one thing from her."

"What's that?"

"Answers. Closure." he flinched back, thinking Astrid was going to take the news badly.

She leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He let out a sigh of relief, leaning back in to her "We've all needed closure before, babe. We can go, you can get your closure, and I can make sure she's not going to try and take you from me."

Hiccup knows that Astrid isn't trying to be that jealous girlfriend. He knows full well that she's just looking out for him and their relationship. And the sake of their children. Are they going to mention that to Camicazi? That might keep her away, right?

Astrid pushed the phone in to his hand "So, message her and let her know that we'll meet her somewhere."

He forced a smile, staring down at Camicazi's reply of _"Oh… Sure, your girlfriend can come."_

Astrid's great. He's so happy that Astrid is so willing to go be with him during this. He wouldn't have been able to handle seeing Camicazi by himself. But just because Astrid is there doesn't stop him from being nervous about it.

"Thank you so much for this, Astrid."

Astrid reached over, running her hand through his hair with a smile "Anything for yo, babe."


	3. Chapter Three

_**A/N: I am internally cringing. I found the log in for my very first ever fanfiction account and oh my goodness the writing has gotten so much better. How did I ever think that old stuff was good?**_

 _ **IN GOOD NEWS;**_

 _ **There is a new poll up!**_

 _ **Time to choose the names for the twins.**_

 _ **Alex is locked and sealed as the boys name for reasons. Mostly just picking out the girls name. GO VOTE. (there is a total of nine choices. Multiple votes this time ARE allowed because I guarantee the struggle is real to choose.)**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

Hiccup was nervous beyond words. He was constantly moving. He would have a hand on Astrid's knee one second, and then clasping his hands together on the table. A few seconds later his hand was back on her knee, his fingers tapping nervously. She sighed, reaching down and grabbing his hand "Babe, it'll be okay."

"Aren't you nervous? This is the girl that _crippled_ me."

Astrid glared "You aren't crippled. I'll give her hell about it. Don't worry." she gave him a reassuring smile "We can still bolt."

He laughed, squeezing her hand "Thank you for doing this. Seriously. It means a lot. You know I would do this for you, too, right?"

She reached over, tugging at one of his braids "I know, babe. Lucky for you though, I don't care at all for any of my exes and don't _want_ to talk to any of them. You're all I need."

"You're seriously the best, Milady."

He leaned over, pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss. Someone cleared their throat and he pulled away, looking over at said person. Hiccup's hand tightened on her knee, letting Astrid know that _this_ is Camicazi. Astrid looked the girl over, she's prettier in person than she is on her instagram "Hi! You must be Camicazi. I'm Astrid."

Camicazi smiled. Astrid doesn't know her at all, but even she can see how forced and _fake_ the smile is. Astrid has this feeling that Camicazi was hoping that she wouldn't have come with Hiccup. This is going to be a fun night.

"Yeah, hi." Camicazi's eyes glanced over to Hiccup, who still hadn't said anything "I had no idea that Hiccup was even dating someone."

Astrid looked at Hiccup from the corner of her eye "Oh, it's nothing _too_ serious." her hand not holding Hiccup's gently grazed across her stomach. Not serious at all. She felt herself starting to smile. She quickly shook her head, wiping the smile off her face "Babe, aren't you going to say something?"

Hiccup shook his head. Astrid gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She could tell by his face how nervous he was. Astrid is almost fifty-percent sure that he's not going to say much. He squeezed her hand back "Hey… Cami."

"Hiccup." Cami's eyes were on Hiccup now. He started to fidget, moving his feet and accidentally kicking Astrid with his prosthetic. She hissed and Camicazi raised an eyebrow before it dawned on her "Oh my Gods, Hiccup. Your leg. I'm so -"

Hiccup waved his hand around, shaking his head "No. I don't want to talk about the… the foot."

Camicazin frowned "I want you to know how _sorry_ I am. It was five years ago and I think about it all the time. I should have told you that _years_ ago. I just… I was scared to face you after.. What happened."

Hiccup stared down at his hand in Astrid's. That should have been good enough, right? But of course, Hiccup has to be difficult. Astrid would be proud. He just… That's not good enough for him.

He looked at Astrid, and it was like she was reading his mind. She nodded encouragingly "That's not good enough, Cami. You… You got us in some horrible wreck, that _cost me my foot_ , and then you just left? That's horrible, Cami. _I_ felt horrible. Fishlegs was my only support for months. He wouldn't tell me what happened to you. _No one_ would."

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. It was a terrible thing for me to do. I already told you that I just couldn't face you."

Astrid was shaking her head. She had all the plans to stay out of this. But it's bull. _Complete_ bull. How could she just say that she couldn't face him? What a bitch. How could you cause someone to lose a limb and then completely ignore them? _Leave town_?

"That's complete bull."

Camicazi and Hiccup both looked at her. Hiccup hadn't been expecting Astrid to say anything at all that could start a fight. But then again, this is Astrid. She likes fights.

"Excuse you?"

"It's bullshit." Astrid seemed so calm compared to Camicazi. Her glare only hardened towards the girl "You and Hiccup… You two were together for _two years._ You obviously cared _nothing_ for him if you could do that to him. If you could just.. Just _leave_ him so easily. That may be a relationship to _you,_ but it's not one to _him_."

Camicazi leaned forward, glaring right back at Astrid. Hiccup suddenly got more nervous. He loves Astrid, but did she have to start something? They haven't even been here for twenty minutes. He was just about to open his mouth to say something but Camicazi interrupted him "Who are _you_ to say that to me? Your longest relationship is what.. One month? Is Hiccup your 'in-between'?"

"Camicazi, you don't even know Astrid." Hiccup wanted to stay out of the _girl fight._ He wanted to stay calm. But there's just something about hearing Cami talk like that about Astrid that drives him up a wall. He doesn't like it when people talk bad about her.

" _She_ doesn't know me, either. Who is she to judge me?"

"Oh, I know so much more about you than you think, Camicazi. Hiccup tells me _everything_. I know what you did. I _know_ you're the reason he lost his foot. I _know_ that you were his first girlfriend, and wow, what a _great_ first relationship."

Camicazi rolled her eyes. Hiccup _knows_ that nothing that Camicazi says can defend herself. Astrid knows too much about her to let her win. But it's not a lie… What a _great_ first relationship. Camicazi could have ruined dating for Hiccup in general. That first relationship ending that way could have scarred him for life.

"Hiccup and I had a _good_ relationship."

"Until you _left_ him while he was in a coma."

Hiccup sighed. He would rather not think about all _those_ times. His relationship with Camicazi was good for a while. Until they started with all the fighting that Cami is apparently forgetting about. What kind of relationship ends that way?

"Why are _you_ talking to me about this? Hiccup is fully capable of talking for himself. So, Hiccup, how do _you_ feel?"

Astrid reached over, placing her hand on Hiccup's thigh. This really isn't how he was expecting this to go. He was hoping for a peaceful talking, moving on from the past. Not arguing. Although, he _does_ love that Astrid jumped to his defense so easily.

"I… I don't think I can ever forgive you, Cami. What you did was absolutely horrible. How could anyone get over a first relationship that ends that way?"

Camicazi shook her head. She feels bad. Hiccup was the best thing to happen to her. He's a good guy, and she _regrets_ everything she did to him. Maybe if she hadn't of left like that, they would be together today. Camicazi looked at Astrid. She's pretty. She looked at Hiccup with all that _love_ and Cami doesn't like that. At all. She got a taste of Hiccup first, and she want him still.

"It was wrong of me, I can admit that. I _regret_ it, Hiccup. Can't you understand that? You were great to me. I know towards the end things weren't the best.. But I really did love -"

"I don't want to hear that." Hiccup looked at Astrid, placing their clasped hands on the table "Astrid has been great. She's understanding, and she thinks of me before she does anything that could effect me _or_ our relationship." Astrid gave him a smile, placing her free hand on top of their connected hands "She's not my _first_ girlfriend, but I _am_ hoping that she'll be my last. Astrid hasn't done anything that you have. We don't fight over stupid things, and I know full well that she's not going to drive us in to a ditch."

"Cami, I just.. I _needed_ to see you more for closure and I needed to know _why_ you did what you did. Astrid talked me in to doing this, otherwise, we wouldn't be here at all."

Astrid leaned forward, a smile on her face "I also wanted to meet his first girlfriend. If you want me to be completely honest, you don't seem like a bad person. It's _what_ you did to Hiccup that makes me not like you."

"I've already apologized for it. I said I regret it."

Astrid shook her head, leaning back in to her seat "That doesn't make it okay." she opened her mouth to say something but immediately snapped it shut. She furrowed her brows, glancing down at her stomach "Hiccup -"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Camicazi looked between them, raising an eyebrow at them. These two seemed to have one of those relationships where they _knew_ what was going on without anything having to be said. She rolled her eyes, why did she say that it was okay for Astrid to come? This could have been going swimmingly had it not been for her.

"The.." Astrid smiled, pointing to her stomach "I felt _movement_. One of the twis move, babe!"

" _What?"_

"One of them moved! It was just a little movement, but I felt it!"

Astrid had completely forgotten that they were at a table with Camicazi. She looked at her, taking in the shocked eyes and frown. Astrid's smile fell. She motioned between her and Hiccup "Right.. Hiccup and I are having a baby."

" _Babies."_

" _Hiccup._ "

Camicazin scoffed, crossing her arms and looking between the couple. Hiccup is going to be a _dad_? How great. How could she have gotten back with him if he's going to have _babies._ She had met up with him with all the hopes of somehow talking him in to another chance. He probably would have said no if Astrid couldn't have been there.

"How long have you two even been together?"

Hiccup smiled at Astrid, reaching over to take her hand again "Only seven months."

"Like I said, nothing _too_ serious." Astrid forced a smile and shrugged.

"I thought you were smarter then this, Hiccup." she glared at Astrid, motioning to her "You're knocking up girls that you haven't even been with a whole year. How unsafe have you been? You never use to be so _careless._ "

Astrid glared. This girl changed Hiccup's entire life forever. How could she sit there and talking about _him_ being unsafe and careless when _she_ is the one who drove off a road because she was too busy _arguing_? Hiccup beat her to saying anything about it.

"And who are _you_ to talk about being unsafe. _You_ drove us in to a ditch. _You_ don't seem to understand that you're _one_ careless moment changed my life. And then you just _left_. Apologize and regret it all you want, that is never going to change that you did it."

Hiccup nudged Astrid's leg and pointed towards the exit "You have _no_ right to insult _my_ not being careful."

Astrid stood, placing a hand on Hiccup's back when he stood. He looked back at Camicazi "Honestly, I thought after five years you would have changed. I think you're the same person you always have been. There's no hope for you, is there?"

Camicazi's jaw dropped. Astrid rubbed Hiccup's back, giving him a small smile when he turned around. Astrid looked at Camicazi "It was really _nice_ meeting you."

 **00000**

"I feel so bad."

Astrid gave Hiccup a sympathetic smile. She set a glass down on the table in front of him. She rested her hand on the back of his neck, gently massaging it "I bet you do. You're too nice. I am _extremely_ proud of you, babe."

"Proud of me for being mean?" he frowned, lifting the glass to his lips. Astrid had told him since she's not allowed to drink that he _must_ drink for her. He gladly agreed "I'm glad I was able to make you proud."

Astrid smiled again, sitting in the chair next to him. She shrugged "You know, I kind of like mean on you. Be mean more often. Not to me, obviously, but in general." she nodded, turning her gaze to the table "What are you going to do if she messages you again?"

Hiccup frowned again. Astrid's comment going in one ear and out the other. He would have been flattered any other day. He lifted the glass to his lips again before shrugging "I don't know. I'll let you answer. Being mean is more of a _you_ thing. It doesn't make you feel bad. I just.. Camicazi isn't a mean person. She's just.."

"Mean. She's a naturally mean person. I can tell. How did you date her so long?"

Hiccup laughed, setting the glass down. He thought it over before looking at his girlfriend "Back in high school she was… Decent. She wasn't mean and she actually acted like she _cared_ once. Then she just got… Weird. She got to the point where she was _hiding_ things from me. The relationship was over before it was really over."

Something clicked in Astrid's head. Hiding things. Hiccup was hiding _something_ from her. She remembers overhearing that conversation with Gobber, When they met up with Camicazi, he said ' _he hoped she was his last girlfriend'._ Now that could be taken in two different ways. Either his last girlfriend _ever_ or -

"You okay?"

Hiccup's voice drew her out of her thoughts. She looked over at him, nodding and giving him a smile. He reached over, taking her hand. She tilted her head, watching his face. Her smile faltered and she furrowed her brows, taking in his face "Babe, are _you_ okay? You look sick."

He shook his head slowly, his smile not falling at all "I feel fine. I just really love you."

Hiccup had finally told Astrid that he loves her. It was only a few days after telling Hiccup she's pregnant. They had just gotten back together, and although it's been months, Astrid's heart still skips a beat every single time she hears him said it. Her smile came back as fast as it left "I love you, too, babe. What's going through that head of yours?"

He shook his head, letting his faze fall to the table. He couldn't ruin something good, right? He could easily blurt out what he wants to, but that takes away the surprise. He pushed himself to his feet leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek "I have to make a quick phone call."

Astrid stood, grabbing Hiccup's glass and walking towards the sink "I'll be in here."

Hiccup walked to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and quickly pulled up Ashton's phone number. It took a few seconds for her to answer "Hey, Hiccup! What are you doing?"

"Hey. Are you doing anything important?"

"No. Not yet, anyways. What's going on? Are the babies and Astrid okay?"

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head. Ashton almost sounded panicked "They're all fine, Ash. No. Remember that thing I told you I was going to do?"

"Yes.." Ashton got quiet for a few seconds before she started talking again, this time sounding more excited than ever "Oh my Gods, Hiccup! Did you do it?"

"No. No, not yet." he lout out a sigh "We were in the kitchen talking earlier, and I just got this rush of love for her. I plan on doing it this weekend. We're getting ready to start a family and I really _don't_ want to be without her… So, this weekend. I've decided. We're going to my parents house tomorrow and I'm getting the ring then."

Ashton let out a squeal so loud that Hiccup had to pull the phone away from his ear, letting Ashton get her excitement out "Hiccup! That's so great! Oh my Gods! Astrid is going to be so excited and shocked, and I shouldn't talk to her! I might accidentally tell her!"

"Yes. Yeah. Please, don't. So, yes. I just wanted to keep you updated. I'm sure you'll be hearing from Astrid soon. I'll talk to you later."

Hiccup smiled as he hung up the phone. Proposing. _To Astrid._ He had been planning it for a while, but he didn't want her to think It was just because she's pregnant. He loves her, and he's tried to show her every day so she won't automatically think that. He took a deep breath, pulling open the bedroom door and watching Astrid walk around the kitchen. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Who knows, maybe this time the next week he'll be engaged to her.


	4. Chapter Four

_**A/N: Vote, vote, vote.. :)**_

 _ **Also, got myself a tumblr! If you have one and are wanting to follow me for special previews and lots of httyd look up lilliansstory !**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

"I'm so excited. Your parents are going to be such great grandparents!"

Hiccup nodded, looking at his ecstatic girlfriend before he pulled out of the apartment parking lot. His parents, Stoick and Val, loved Astrid the second they met her. She was that girlfriend that they had always hoped their nerdy son would get. Athletic, smart, beautiful… Astrid is the whole package. She was also top of her class in high school. They had also loved Ashton when they met her, but Hiccup had never _felt_ anything towards Ashton.

Which is weird if you ask him. Astrid and Ashton look a lot alike. Sure, one has blonde hair and the other has brown. Astrid has more freckles than her twin, and Hiccup loves that. He also likes that Astrid went after what she wanted. Ashton was more… Closed off. _Reserved._ Astrid speaks her mind. Ashton is a great friend to have, but Hiccup just never thought of her like _that. Ever._ Astrid snuck her way into his life and he's beyond glad that she did.

Astrid has a mean side, of course. He even loves that side of her. He loves _every_ side of Astrid. Even when she isn't feeling good and snaps at him for wanting to take care of her. She hogs the bed at night, but he doesn't care. There are some nights where Astrid is more in the mood to cuddle than anything else. How could he pass that up? She snores almost as loud as his father, but that's just another reason Hiccup loves her so much. He doesn't think he could ever sleep without hearing her snores.

"Earth to Hiccup." Astrid said with a laugh, snapping her fingers near his ear "I've been talking to you the past five minutes. What were you thinking about?"

Hiccup reached over, taking her hand as he drove. Astrid smiled, staring down at their linked hands "I was just thinking about you.. our twins. Everything, honestly."

Astrid smiled at him although he wasn't facing her. She was almost certain he knew she was smiling though, judging by how he brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it.

"Anyways, babe. We have a three hour drive ahead of us. I'm hungry. You should stop and we should grab some lunch."

Hiccup laughed. He was almost expecting that. Since Astrid had gotten pregnant, she had been eating left and right. More than usual. But that's a side affect to pregnancy, right? Not that he has a problem with that at all. He loves waiting on his girlfriend hand and foot. He let his hand fall to her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze "Yes, of course. Is that what you were wanting to say while I was zoned out?"

Astrid nodded, letting her head fall back against the seat. Letting out a sigh, she let her hand fall to Hiccup's "You know where to stop, babe."

Astrid watched Hiccup nod. She bit her lip, staring at the side of his face. Hiccup knows how much she loves him, but sometimes she can't stop herself from thinking about what things would be like if she hadn't of gotten to Hiccup first. Where would she be if she weren't with Hiccup? She wouldn't be preparing herself to have two of the best things to have ever happened to her. She wouldn't be sitting in the car with him. She frowned, her eyes not leaving his face. She wanted to blame the thinking like that on the babies. The hormones. But she really loves Hiccup, and she absolutely hates the thought of anyone else being in her spot.

"Hey, you okay?"

Astrid blinked a couple times, glancing out the window. She hadn't even realized they had reached their lunch spot. She looked back at Hiccup "Yeah, I'm fine."

He gave her a smile, waving a hand around "You just look like you were about to cry."

Astrid scoffed, pushing open her car door "I don't cry."

Hiccup followed Astrid in to the restaurant. He knows full well that she's not hiding anything from him. He knows _exactly_ what she's thinking about. They've talked about it before. She'll openly admit that she hates thinking about what it would be like if someone else were in her place, and he'll admit that sometimes he thinks she's too good for him. And as much as he hates to think about, he's scared that one day she'll decide to just leave. They don't keep things from each other. They don't like secrets getting in the way of _them_.

"Hey, so, do you happen to know why Ashton has been all M.I.A on me lately?"

Hiccup shrugged, letting his arm fall to around her shoulders. Astrid wrapped an arm around his waist, staring up at his face. He was staring straight ahead instead of at her like he usually does when they're talking. She furrowed her brows, giving his waist a squeeze "Babe, what do you know? No secrets, rememeber?"

Hiccup shrugged, tugging Astrid closer to him. He pressed a kiss to her temple "I know why she's all M.I.A." Astrid raised an eyebrow, pulling back slightly to look at face "But, it's a surprise. I really can't tell you. It will ruin _everything._ Do you want that?"

Astrid shrugged, staring at his face. She stared in to his eyes, narrowing her own at him. He's keep _secrets_ from her. Pulling away and crossing her arm, she glared "Hiccup -"

"No, no. I promise, milady." he rested his hands on her shoulders, giving her a gentle smile "I can tell you now that if you don't make me tell you, it will make it all the better when you see her this weekend."

Astrid stared at him for a few more seconds before gasping, punching his shoulder. Fortunately, Hiccup was use to it. It was Astrid's main way of showing affection or excitement. He loves her even though she bruises his arm once a month. He raised an eyebrow at her. What had her so excited? Had she figured it out?

"Oh my Gods, Hiccup!" she grabbed his arms, grinning like a madwoman "I know! She's never been good at keeping secrets so she avoids me. Oh my Gods, this is great!"

Hiccup's face fell as she got more excited by the minute. Had she really figured it out? _How?_ He had dropped no hints at all over it. Had she overheard him talking to Ashton the night before? That would _suck._ It makes him feel _horrible._ Ifhe wasn't able to hide a _proposal_ from her, he would never be able to hide anything from her.

"Babe, why do you look so sad? Aren't you excited?"

Hiccup shrugged, letting Astrid spin around and press her back in to his chest. She let out a sigh, leaning her head against his shoulder "I mean, yeah… Of course I'm excited. But -"

"Babe! I'm having a baby, and so is my sister!"

Hiccup pulled away from her, his eyes wide. She thinks Ashton is _pregnant_? Well, that's a _whole_ lot better than her knowing about the proposal. He let out a laugh, pressing a kiss to her head "Yep. Yeah, you figured it out. Your sister is pregnant. But don't tell her you know. She wants it to be a surprise to you."

Hiccup felt so much relief. Astrid doesn't know. He can still propose to her without her knowing. It can still be a surprise! Astrid smiled at him before stepping forward to order her food. Hiccup watched her, a smile on his own face. This girl is going to give him a heart attack one day if she tried hard enough… but he loves her all the same.

 **00000**

"Hiccup! Astrid!"

Val sounded more excited than ever to see the couple. She knew all about Hiccup's plan to propose to her. She was giving Hiccup the ring! They supported Hiccup's plan one-hundred percent. Astrid looked confused as to why Val sounded so excited as to why they were visiting. Val pulled her in to a hug, letting Val shower her in love. She could _never_ say no to getting loved on.

"Where's dad?"

Val smiled at Hiccup, pulling her in to a hug next. Hiccup didn't visit often. The three hour drive is what does it. He works and is getting ready to go back to school. If he could visit his parents more often he would. His parents understand completely though. Gas is expensive. But once their twins are born, they plan on bringing them whenever he can. More often than he visits now.

"Your father had to go in to work. He said he wanted to be here, but we'll be seeing you again soon."

Hiccup sighed. Stoick was suppose to distract Astrid while his mom got him the ring. How was he suppose to get the ring now? Astrid is going to be glued to his side. His mom sighed again before pulling him in for another hug "Oh! Check your pocket." she whispered before pulling away.

Hiccup let his mom go, raising an eyebrow at her. He slipped his hands in to his pockets. He felt the box that held the ring, giving his mom a grateful smile. He was hoping to see the ring before getting it, only because he can't remember what the ring _actually_ looks like. Astrid's going to love it no matter what. She loves him, and he knows she'll love anything that he gives her.

Astrid hooked her arm in Hiccup's. She gave Val a smile "So, we haven't eaten in three hours. What's for dinner, Val?"

Val laughed, walking past Astrid and patting her shoulder "Oh, I remember the days of being pregnant."

Astrid laughed, pulling out her phone when she felt it vibrate. She glanced at Hiccup before looking back at her phone. Hiccup had told her she wasn't allowed to tell Ash that she knew the secret, but she couldn't help but text her sister. She had told her that she knew the secret and she couldn't it was being kept a secret from her.

Ashton had said something along the lines of _"Why wouldn't it be a secret from you?"_

Astrid told her sister that she was excited. That being pregnant is nothing to keep a secret. She also threw in how upset she was that her own twin hadn't told her first. Astrid sighed at the text, looking up at Hiccup before putting the phone to her ear "I'll be right back."

He nodded, watching her walk away before looking back at his mom.

" _Astrid -"_

"What do you mean you aren't pregnant? Hiccup told me that you are. Why would he tell me that if you aren't? _What_ is he hiding from me?"

Ashton sighed. Hiccup would kill her if she spoiled his plans. But if she doesn't say _something,_ then Astrid is going to be mad at them both. Then Hiccup will be mad at her. What could she say? _What could she say?_

" _Astrid, listen. I can't tell you. I really can't. It's Hiccup's secret to tell, not mine. It's really not bad and you'll actually love it. If I tell you -"_

"If you don't tell me there is going to be a fight. I'll be, and by that I mean _I am,_ pissed that he lied to me. _You_ know the secret. I'm his girlfriend. _I_ should know it."

" _Wait… Are you at his parents house?"_

"Yes. How did you..-"

" _Astrid, just listen to me."_ Astrid sighed, obviously frustrated _"If you want the surprise ruined, then I'll tell you. Hiccup's heart will **break** if you find out early. Is that what you want?"_

"Of course not. But I just -" Astrid shut her mouth. Oh. His face when he had thought she figured out the surprise. This _random_ trip to his parents house. Val being more excited than usual to see them. Ashton being M.I.A. Her own twin knowing and Astrid _not_ knowing "Oh.. Oh my Gods, Ash. Is Hiccup… Is he… _Proposing_?"

" _No!"_ Ashton gave a nervous laugh that she hoped more than anything her twin didn't catch on to "What… _Why would you think that?"_

Astrid's heart dropped. She hadn't realized that the thought of Hiccup proposing had gotten her so excited. She hadn't thought at all that she was even _ready_ for that step. She let out a forced laugh "Yeah… Yeah. It was a long shot guess wasn't it? We haven't even been dating a year. It was silly of me to even think that."

Ashton caught on to the sound of her sister's voice. She sounded so.. Sad. She let out a sigh " _Astrid.."_

"Hey. He's waiting for me. I've got to go. But… Thanks."

Hiccup smiled at Astrid when she walked back in to the room. His smile slowly started falling as he took in her face. He cupped her face when she was near him "You okay?"

She moved her face so his hands weren't touching her anymore. She sighed, not being able to take that look of pain on his face. She grabbed his hand, giving him a small smile "Yeah.. I'm fine. I just feel a little sick is all. I know we just got here, but do you mind calling it a night and going home?"

Hiccup shook his head, looking to his mom with sad eyes. He had wanted to spend _some_ more time with her. But, Astrid comes first. She didn't look too good and _what_ if it had to do with the babies? She needs to be closer to their doctor "Rain check on dinner?"

"Of course." she stepped forward, pulling her son in to one last hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead before doing the same to Astrid "I'll be seeing you two soon. Feel better, Astrid."

The ride home was silent. Astrid stared out the window the entire time, trying to sort out her feelings. A part of her had hoped more than anything that he was going to propose. She can't understand at all why she was so upset over something that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

They were a few minutes from home when Hiccup's phone chimed notifying him of a text. He glanced down at the cup holder where he kept his phone while driving. He couldn't see the name very well, but he was _positive_ that none of the people who know about the proposal _knowing_ that Astrid goes through his phone "Milady, can you check that?"

"Yeah. Sure."

She reached for it, sighing when she saw her sisters name. Probably going to tell him how _stupid_ she sounded in thinking he was going to propose. She sighed, reading message. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't fight the smile.

" _She's catching on, Hiccup. You should have heard her when I told her you weren't going to propose. She sounded SO sad. You need to do it before Saturday."_

So Astrid was right! She was upset with her boyfriend for no reason! Now she felt bad for being so selfish and asking Hiccup to leave his _parents_ house. She also didn't want him to know that she knows. Ashton said it would break his heart, and she couldn't do that to him. He obviously worked hard on keeping it a secret.

"What does it say?"

She shrugged, deleting the message. She'll act surprised. How could she even think of somehow ruining this big moment for them? Hiccup had apparently worked really hard on putting this together. She can keep her mouth shut until Saturday. Hopefully he doesn't talk to Ashton until then.

"No one. It was just an amber alert." she reaching over, taking his head "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you, too, milady."

Astrid watched him smile as he drove. Her heart fluttered. Saturday was going to take forever to get here.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

 _Astrid has been right. Saturday had taken forever to get there. She had tried to stay as calm and collected as usual… He had noticed that she was acting different though. He had noticed that she was cuddling him more. That she was clinging to him more. He caught on to the looks that she was shooting other girls that looked at him the wrong way. She had definitely never_ done that so much before.

They were talking out of a movie. Astrid was laughing at an impression Hiccup had done of one of the people from the movie. Now, they aren't one of those couples who are constantly all over each other in public. A group of teens walked out behind them, stopping next to them. All Astrid wanted was a nice Saturday out with her boyfriend. Dinner and a movie like they do every month.

They were in line at one of the malls food courts restaurants when Astrid heard one of the girls giggle.

She glanced at the girls behind them, rolling her eyes before hooking her arm in Hiccup's. She had hoped more than anything that his smarts would kick in and kiss her or something. He gave her a smile.. And that was it. Astrid sighed "Babe, what are we doing after this?"

Hiccup smiled again, shaking his arm free of hers and wrapping it around her waist "That's the surprise part of this whole _surprise_ date."

Astrid bit her lip. _Surprise_. She's been waiting _days_ for this. Who knows how long Hiccup has been planning it. She stayed looking at his face. He was looking straight forward, tugging her with him when he had to take a step forward. She could feel his fingers tapping nervously against her waist. She bit her lips against a smile "Why the nervous tapping?"

He pulled Astrid closer to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead "Not nervous at all, babe."

Astrid nodded. He was lying through his teeth. She knows it. Not only because she knows the surprise, but because she can read Hiccup like the back of her hand _and_ he's a horrible liar. Another giggle from behind them and the words _"he's so cute"_ got her attention. She pulled away from Hiccup making eye contact with the teen. She frowned, running a hand up Hiccup's back to the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair before tugging him down for a kiss.

The scoff from the teen was all she needed.

She pulled away, licking her lips "So, how much will I like said surprise?"

Hiccup's arm tightened around her, sighing happily "Hopefully a lot. We're meeting up with Ashton and Tuff."

"Ash and Tuff?"

Hiccup nodded. Does Ashton know he never read the text? Does she think they're all meeting up to announce that they're engaged?

Astrid snorted. No. Ashton has to know that Hiccup hasn't done it. Astrid would have posted about it, called her, called _everyone._ She would even call Eret to rub it in that Hiccup won… Except she's not that mean.

She frowned. Everyone's right. She _is_ going soft. Any other day she would have jumped at the chance to piss Eret off.

"Why the sad face?"

Astrid looked at him. She hadn't fully realized that she was frowning. Hiccup laughed before imitating her face. She snorted, lightly punching his bicep "I just realized how _soft_ you've made me."

"All for good reasons, milady." she laughed again, shaking her head "You haven't gone soft. You're just pregnant. Wait until the twins are born and you can get back in to that tough babe we all know you are."

Astrid bit her lip to keep from laughing. She needs to hear him say that again. He had said _a lot_ of great things before, but that's one of the best. She cleared her throat, making her face serious "What did you say, babe? I wasn't listening."

He pressed a kiss to her crown "I said; once the babies are born, you'll be the tough babe -" Astrid didn't hold in her laugh, pressing her face in to his chest "What's so funny?"

" _Tough babe_." She snorted, pulling her face away from his chest "That's the best thing I've ever heard you say! I love it."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, stepping away from Astrid to order their food. She grabbed his arm, tugging him down to her level. She placed a kiss on his cheek "I'm going to go find us a table."

She turned towards the tables, stopping only when a pain shot through her right side. She frowned, letting a hand rest against her side. One of the teens that was behind them was watching Astrid's evey move. If she had been with anyone else, she would have been a bit concerned that he would flirt back if the girl tried anything at all. Shooting the girl a glare, Astrid started off towards a table, leaving a hand on her side.

She fell in to a chair, keeping her eyes on the girl. Hiccup nodded, taking a step to the side to wait for their food. The girl glanced at him, flipping her hair over her shoulder before stepping next to him. Astrid shook her head, crossing her arms. The girl said something to Hiccup and he shrugged, his eyes drifting over to Astrid. The teen followed his gaze and frowned, saying something else. Hiccup answered, taking his food and walking towards the table and Astrid.

He sat down, setting Astrid's tray in front of her. She laughed, taking the cup he was offering to her "What did the girl say to you?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, taking a bite of food. He shook his head "The first time she said something about me being attractive -"

"Very forward of her."

"And the second time she asked if you are my girlfriend."

Astrid smiled, taking a bite of food "I hope you said yes."

Hiccup laughed, teaching forward and taking a bite of her own food "Nope. I told her I was very much single and you are just some chick I was feeding and kissing. We have a date set for tonight. I'm ditching you, obviously."

Astrid rolled her eyes, pointing her fork at him "I know where you sleep, Haddock. You ever ditch me for some young girl and I'll kick you in the shin."

Hiccup hummed, smiling at her "Hmm. So violent."

"I know. Now hurry. I haven't seen Ash in forever. I need to know if -" Astrid snapped her mouth shut. Right. Hiccup is convinced that her twin is pregnant. She can't ruin the fact that she knows the _real_ surprise "I need to know if she's actually pregnant. Our babies could be friends!"

"Don't eat too fast though, okay?" he gave her a smile before shoving a forkful of food in his mouth "I don't want you to get sick."

Another pain shot through Astrid's lower stomach and side when she moved. She winced, catching Hiccup's attention "Milady, you okay?"

"I just.." she took a deep breath, frowning "I'm cramping."

His hand froze "Should we just go home?"

Astrid was shaking her head frantically. She wanted nothing to ruin this day. She forced a smile, sitting up straight and keeping her face neutral as another wave of pain shot through her side "Nope. I'm going. Nothing I can't handle."

Hiccup nodded, staring at her before continuing to eat. Neither have any idea how wrong Astrid's words are.

 **00000**

"Astrid!"

"Ashton!"

Ashton let out a sigh of relief. The last time she had talking to her sister, she had sounded so sad. Now, she looked extremely happy. Happier than she's ever seen her sister, really. She glanced down at her sister's left hand and saw nothing. So why was she so happy?

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I have so many questions for you later."

"Trust me, Astrid. I don't think you'll be seeing us later." Ashton smiled, shooting her twin a wink.

Astrid bit her lip against a smile. If they do get engaged, which she hopes is _soon_. Ash is right. Astrid will lock him in the apartment and happily defile every inch of it.

"Where did the boys go?"

Astrid had thought Hiccup would have been more romantic than a _park_. And she honestly doesn't care. It's going to be cheesy no matter what.

Ashton pointed, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her towards the fountain. This is going to be great. Astrid's hands are shaking she's so excited.

Ashton gave her twin a gentle push towards Hiccup who was waiting for her. He gave her a smile, taking her hands in his.

"Is this cheesy yet?"

Astrid's smile grew "Very. But that's okay."

Hiccup leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek before kneeling. Ashton squealed and Astrid started bouncing on her toes. _This is it._

"Astrid," he returned her smile, letting out a laugh at how excited his girlfriend looked "you are the _best_ thing to have ever happened to me. We've gone three days apart, and _that_ was too long to go without you."

Astrid laughed. Even after months, even thinking about those long three days sends a pain to her heart… And her stomach and side. Her grip on Hiccup's hands tightened. He frowned, taking in her face before standing and stepping closer to her "Astrid. Hey. What's wrong?"

Ashton and Tuff rushed forward at the sound of Hiccup's concerned voice. Ashton was on one side of her sister, a hand resting on her back "What's going on?"

Astrid didn't let go of Hiccup's hands. She took deep breaths, leaning forward and resting her forehead against Hiccup's shoulder. She gasped out a single word; _**hospital**_. Hiccup walked as fast as he could with his pregnant girlfriend putting all her weight against him.

Ashton raced after them, concern all over her face "Is she okay?"

"I hope so." he opened the car door for her, helping Astrid in and shutting the door behind her "We're going to run to the hospital. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want us to come?"

Astrid rolled down her window, taking deep breaths before looking at her twin "I just.. I just only want Hiccup there for now."

Ashton nodded in understanding, reaching back and grabbing Tuff's hand. Tuff leaned forward, doing his best to be quiet, and failing, when asking _"are the babies coming?"_. Ashton rolled her eyes, looking to Hiccup and giving him her best smile "She'll be okay. The babies, too."

"Thanks."

 **00000**

Astrid was curled up on her left side that night. She was hugging a pillow to her chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut and Hiccup's heart broke because he couldn't do anything to help her.

Round Ligament Pain. They had both heard of it and knew it would be painful. But _this_ bad? Astrid was tough. She could handle a lot of pain, but it looked like she was struggling with this. Astrid hadn't said anything since they left the hospital. He was _certain_ she was cursing him in her head… He knows _he_ is. If he had known she'd be in this much pain he would have been twenty times more careful. He hates causing Astrid pain.

"Babe?"

Hiccup looked down at her, reaching a hand over and running it up her side "Yes, milady?"

Astrid didn't open her eyes. But he could see the slight smile on her face "I know what you were going to ask earlier."

"Oh." his face reddened, and he reached a hand through his hair "Yeah… I… Well – it can wait until you're better. Yeah?"

She opened her eyes finally. Blue eyes meeting green ones. The smile she gave him made him melt right there on the bed "Ask me. Ask me right now."

It was crazy. It was the last place he would have thought he'd be proposing to his girlfriend. He returned his smile.

"Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter Six

_**A/N: On come the time skips.. I'm not even going to lie. These next two chapters are nothing but fillers. Kind of important, but nothing too important. **_

_**I wish I knew how to art, because I would totally have an instagram set up for cute cheesy Mirror Image/Night Changes Hiccstrid.**_

 _ **Well. The first half of this is important.**_

 _ **Have I ever mentioned my love for cheesy Astrid? Because it's a strong love.**_

 _ **VOTE FOR THE NAMES!**_

 _ **They will be born before you know it!**_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

Astrid did just what she said she would do when her and Hiccup got engaged – happily defiled every inch of their apartment. The newly engaged couple were exhausted, cuddled in bed with contented smiles on their faces. Hiccup let out a sigh, his hand running up and down her back. She hummed, pulling herself closer to Hiccup. He pressed a kiss to her head "When are we telling Ash and everyone?"

Astrid sighed, opening her eyes and smiling at the ring on her finger. She could just post it somewhere and tag everyone important in it. Ash, Ruff and Tuff, Lout, Fish.. The only people who actually _need_ to know. Eret and Heather will see it, maybe be upset that they didn't win. But the one person she wants to see make a big deal about it is Camicazi. That girl is seriously insane for letting Hiccup go. He's the most wonderful person ever.

"Can't we just have today to ourselves?" Hiccup rolled his eyes, gently pushing her away so he could stand "Okay. We'll get dressed to show up and surprise my sister. Then what?"

Hiccup shrugged tossing Astrid a clean shirt. She dramatically sighed, falling back in to their pillows. All she wanted to do was stay in the apartment and lay in bed with Hiccup. He furrowed his brows at her "You doing okay? We don't have to go if you're still hurting."

Astrid gave him a smile. Yeah, she's pretty lucky. She reached her arms up, waiting for Hiccup to kneel on the bed so she could pull him down "I'm fine. If I start to hurt again I'll just take over Ash's bed. She won't care."

"One last kiss."

Astrid smiled, pecking his lips before sitting up completely and throwing her legs over the bed. She picked up one of Hiccup's sweatshirts and throwing it over her head. Hiccup looked over at her, a smile on his face "What?"

He shook his head, shrugging and pulling open the bedroom door "I just like it when you wear my clothes."

"You have bigger clothes than me. Mine barely fit anymore. Plus, they smell like you."

Hiccup pressed a kiss to her cheek, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. She sighed, linking their arms as they walked down the hall towards the car. She smiled up at him "I know I've been staying with you _all_ the time, and this is _so_ cheesy, but those rare nights where I'm at my place, it's nice to have some of your shirts and things."

"Cheesy still doesn't suit you." he laughed, pulling her closer to him "But you know I don't mind you taking my clothes."

"You know _I_ wouldn't care if you cared. Because I would still do it."

He pulled open her side of the car door, letting her in "You're such a good girlfriend."

Astrid scoffed, shaking her head "No. Fiancee."

The couple paused, both glancing down at Astrid's left hand, smiling. They could barely contain their excitement to announce it. Astrid was more than ready to show the world her new beautiful ring. She wanted to post it all over the place. She looked up at Hiccup as he got in the car. Taking his phone and unlocking it, she smiled. Hiccup never cared that she posted on his Instagram. He never cared what she did as long as it wasn't harming anyone.

She looked at Hiccup again before snapping a picture. He laughed, shaking his head. Astrid only smiled, typing out a quick caption before hitting the share button. She was excited. Her and Hiccup were on the path to starting their lives together. _Their family._

"Is this real life?"

Hiccup snorted, glancing at Astrid who was still staring down at his phone "What?"

She looked up at him, a smile on her face "We're engaged and in just five months the twins will be born. We're starting a family! Is this is some long dream, then I _never_ want to wake up."

"You're so cheesy today." he said with a laugh and a fond shake of his head "But if this is a dream, it's cruel."

Astrid nodded in agreement. Life isn't that cruel to her.. Or Hiccup. Life already took his foot, it can leave him alone for now. Although, they are being blessed with twins.. Score one for life.

Ashton practically threw herself at her sister when they walked through the door. She knew before Astrid said anything. It might have been the instagram post, or it may have been that Ashton _knew_ before Astrid ever did. Astird doesn't care though. She hugged her sister back equally as hard. Ashton pulled away, grabbing her sisters hand and admiring the ring "Ah! It's so beautiful in person!"

Astrid smiled at the ring, nodding "I know! I'm in love."

Ashton smiled "With the ring or Hiccup?"

"Both?"

Ashton walked past her sister, pulling her friend in to a hug "I'm so happy for you two! I'm so glad you finally proposed to her! She's so happy, I've never seen her so happy! _Oh!_ " Ashton spun around on her heel, looking at her twin "How are you? Are the babies okay?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before laughing. Ashton had sounded more panicked than either of the couple had felt. Astrid wrapped her arm Hiccup's waist "Round Ligament Pain. Don't get pregnant. They _hurt."_

Hiccup hummed, slipping his arm over Astrid's shoulder "Until the actual labor."

Astrid only groaned.

 **00000**

 _7 Months (28 Weeks)_

Astrid glared forward, one hand rubbing her temple, the other resting against her stomach. Hiccup was sitting next to her, a drink in his hand shooting Ashton a smile when Astrid started talking.

"I _hate_ when Hiccup talks now."

Ashton raised an eyebrow, looking between her twin and friend. She bit back a smile when she took in her sister's face "What? Why?"

Astrid's frown only deepened. The hand resting on her stomach started tapping when she looked at her sister "Every single time he says _anything_ little baby A gets so excited that she kicks me in the ribs. _Repeatedly._ "

Hiccup nodded to confirm and Ashton let out a laugh "Baby A? You don't have a name for them yet?" the couple shook their heads. Ashton stood, kneeling next to her sister, earning herself a glare "I want to feel my niece and nephew kick!"

Astrid sighed dramatically, dropped her hands while her twin felt around her stomach for one of the kicks. Frowning when she felt nothing. Astrid rolled her eyes, looking to Hiccup "Talk?"

Hiccup scoffed "I was planning on talking any-"

Ashton let out a squeal when Astrid sighed, resting a hand against her side where baby A was kicking excitedly "I can feel her! Keep talking!"

Hiccup opened his mouth but was cut off by his fiancee's glare and his phone going off. He kissed Astrid's cheek while standing "I'll be back."

Ashton let out another squeal and Astrid laughed "We'll be waiting."

Ashton, now feeling relieved and happy that she got to feel her niece kick, got back up to sit in her chair. Astrid smiled fondly down at her stomach "I'm lying. I love it when Hiccup talks. I could do without the kicking to the ribs though."

Ashton nodded in understanding. She rested her chin in her hand "So, how's the sex life? Is that still going on?"

Astrid groaned, frowning again "It's… Going. Not as much or as often as before. Since they started kicking, anytime we try _anything_ little man kicks like crazy. It's a total turn off."

"Hates Hiccup touching you?"

Astrid nodded "He's going to be a great brother, though."

Hiccup walked back into the room, a smile on his face as he walked right up to Astrid, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She looked over at him, fighting against a smile "Why the sudden loves?"

"We got it."

Astrid smiled "We got it?"

Astrid sounded more excited now. Sitting up straighter, bigger than Ashton's seen it in awhile. She looked between the couple, frowning and confused "You got what?"

Astrid and Hiccup exchanged looks "A while ago we agreed to buy a house before the twins are born. We found one we liked, and put in an offer."

Hiccup smiled, taking Astrid's hand "They just called and said we got it."

Ashton tried to fight against the smile. To try and _pretend_ to be upset with her twin and friend, but could barely contain her own excitement "You two got a house? You weren't planning on telling any of us?"

Astrid shrugged, staring down at the table "Mom knows.."

Ashton scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest " _Mom_ knows and I don't? Astrid!"

Hiccup waved a hand around, that smile still on his face "Come on, Ash. You're the first to know that we got it. You were also the _first_ to know about the engagement, and the first to know about the twins.. You're the first to know about a lot of things in our lives! That's something, right?"

Ashton thought it over before nodding. Relaxing back in to her chair "Okay.. That's something. Something _good._ When do you move in?"

"Next week."


	7. Chapter Seven

_**A/N: FUN FACT. This was originally going to be the first chapter!  
**_ _ **I'm apologizing now that this is rushed. I'm just so so so excited for the next chapter!**_

 _ **GO VOTE FOR THE NAMES. The top three are up. Vote for one!**_

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

Hiccup and Astrid stood outside their new home. They almost couldn't believe it. _They_ bought a house together. It's still so much to take in. They're having twins in two months, getting married in a few months to a year.. _A house._ She watched Hiccup dig through the car for something before pulling out a small box and shoving it towards her "Take that inside."

Astrid looked at the box, frowning "What is it?"

"One of the lightest boxes in the car. Ash and everyone are coming over to help soon and since you can't carry anything -"

Astrid stopped him with a scoff "I _can_ carry things."

"Yes. You're a tough strong babe that we've talked about, but you aren't _suppose_ to lift things."

Astrid glared at him. Shooting it to Hiccup, the box, then her stomach before waddling over to the house, mumbling. She stopped once she walked through the front door, looking around. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she looked around and images flashed through her head.

Hiccup and their daughter sitting in the floor playing with toys. Hiccup laying in the floor with both the twins during tummy time. Teaching them how to walk. Potty training them. Teaching them to talk.. Them growing up.

Astrid sniffled, wiping her eyes with her free hand. They aren't even born yet. She shouldn't be getting so emotional over them growing up yet. _Stupid hormones._ She looked over her shoulder at Hiccup, who was now talking to Ruff and Fish who showed up. He's going to be such a good father. Is she going to be a good mother?

"Hofferson!" Astrid gave her friend a smile, quickly wiping her eyes before Ruff could judge her "Is that _all_ you're carrying? Wow, where did all those muscles go?"

Astrid frowned, shaking her head and walking towards the kitchen "Shut it, Thorston. I would punch you in the mouth if I could."

Ruff snorted, opening the still empty fridge "When are you going to get some food? I'm starving."

"Aren't you going to help? We aren't going to feed you unless you help. I'm not able to lift anything, so get moving, Thorston. Hiccup is a string bean. He can't carry half those boxes."

"I'm going to tell him you called him a string bean."

Ruff dodged Astrid's fist as she walked by, laughing. Astrid rolled her eyes at her friend, turning to the box and looking in it. The lightest box they have is _books_? How nice. She could bring sheets or blankets or something bed related inside, couldn't she? She heard talking right outside the door before Hiccup walked in, giving Astrid an amused smile "String bean, huh?"

"It's not an insult!" he laughed, dropping the box in the middle of the living room. Or, their soon-to-be living room. Astrid fought against a smile "You know full well that you aren't strong enough to lift half those boxes."

He shrugged before backing out of the house "At least I can lift more than you for once."

Astrid's jaw dropped. Hiccup _never_ says things like that to her. She shook her heard, letting a laugh slip out "Are you asking to not get laid anytime soon?"

"Trust me, Milady, I would _never_ ask for that."

She rolled her eyes, wishing she had something to throw at him besides a book. She didn't want to hurt him "You're cut off!"

A laugh echoed through the door and Lout walked in, patting Hiccup on the shoulder. He smiled, shooting a wink towards Astrid "What did you do to get cut off from that? I can surely fill in for you."

Hiccup frowned, glaring at his cousin. Astrid made a noise of disgust from behind the counter "Stop talking right now before I cut a very important piece of your body off."

Hiccup snorted, giving Astrid a smile "That's my girl."

Astrid returned the smile, turning back to take all the books out. Hiccup turned, walking out. Astrid could hear him talking to someone but she wasn't sure who. Ruff and Fish had walked in, Lout was talking to them, and Ash had texted her that her and Tuff were going to be running a little late. Do they have more friends?

"Astrid," Lout started, walking to the counter and leaning against it "I need to tell you something."

Astrid groaned "I swear, Jorgenson, if this is another pick-up line so help me I _will_ kill you."

"No, no.. Nothing like that for now. Uh, it's about who I brought with me." Astrid raised an eyebrow at her soon-to-be cousin "It's Heather."

" _What?_ I thought we all hated her."

Lout backed away from the counter, distancing himself from Astrid "We ran into each other a few days ago and started catching up again, and I invited her to help. We're _talking._ "

"You're so desperate," Ruff started, casually leaning against the counter and shooting both her friends smiles "that you're going for your cousins _sloppy seconds_?"

"I couldn't have said it any better myself, Ruff." Astrid agreed before turning her full attention back on Lout "Now, we all know you aren't an idiot, Lout.. So, _why_? She admitted to being in love with Hiccup before she ruined her friendships. What do you see in her?"

Hiccup walked back in, dropping another box with all the others. The look of confusion on his face said it all. Heather had been the one he was talking to. _Great._ He looked to his friends, pointing outside "Why is Heather here?"

" _Lout_ is talking to her. He decided it would be a good idea to bring her. He's so smart, right babe?"

Hiccup frowned, walking over to stand next to Astrid. He narrowed his eyes at Lout "Why.. _Why_ did you think that was a good idea?"

"Dude! You should be on my side!"

"Actually," Fish started in, stepping up to join the conversation "She _is_ the reason they broke up those three days. So, I can see why no one here approves of her."

"Approves of who?"

They all looked towards the door at the voice. Heather. She gently sat the box down on top of the one Hiccup brought in. Astrid glared, slipping her arm around Hiccup's waist. If Heather was back in their lives, she'll make sure that girl doesn't get between them again.

"Judging by the faces, I'm guessing Lout told you that we've been talking.. Is it safe to assume you all don't care?"

The room was quiet. Lout looked anywhere but at Heather, faking a cough into his fist. Heather bit her lip, nodding "And I deserve this. Understandable. Hiccup, Astrid, I am _so_ sorry for what I did to you two. It wasn't my intention. Lout told me the twins are due soon, congratulations! On that and the engagement."

Astrid and Hiccup made eye contact. Astrid was mentally asking if Heather was being serious. He only shrugged. Hiccup had known Heather longer, but apparently he had no idea either. Astrid looked back at Heather, nodding slowly "Thanks, Heather." Hiccup nodded in agreement.

Ashton and Tuff came through the door laughing. Ashton paused, furrowing her brows and motioning to Heather "Why is Heather here?"

Lout groaned, backing away from the counter.

 **00000**

Astrid and Hiccup were laying in their bed that night. Astrid was staring up at the ceiling, her hands resting on her stomach. Hiccup was laying next to her, one of his hands rubbing her arm. The day had been interesting, to say the least. They moved in to their new house, Heather came back in to their lives, and to make things even better, Ashton called a few minutes after she left to tell her that their dad had called their mom and was looking to talk to them. _Great._

"Is your dad that bad?"

"He's not a nice guy, babe. I don't want him anywhere near my – our – children. I left him as soon as I could."

Hiccup gave her a smile. Anything she wants, she gets. Astrid and Ashton had never seemed fond of their dad from what they said about him. He doesn't want their kids around him, either. He turned onto his side, resting his arm across her stomach "Then he won't be in their lives. You're their mom, you get to decide, milady."

"You parents are the only set of Godparents they need. And my mom, obviously."

Hiccup smiled at her stomach "Two more months.."

Astrid smiled at him, scooting closer to him "We need to go baby shop tomorrow. Two cribs, changing tables.. maybe we can go with one changing table? Oh! Blue and pink paint! We have a month to get their room together."

"You've got it all planned out."

"You bet." she leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek "so, shopping for the babies tomorrow."

"Whatever you want to do, milady."

 **00000**

"Does it matter what kind of crib we get?"

Astrid frowned, looking over all the different choices. They all look the same to her, but their prices just keep getting higher and higher as she looks. She tilted her head, looking between all the many different brands.

Who knew their were so many cribs?

"I mean.. What is the difference really?"

Hiccup walked up behind her, resting a hand on her lower back, tossing a pack of diapers he had picked up in to the cart. He stared at all the cribs with her. They really shouldn't have slacked in getting the cribs. Maybe his mom could help? Or Astrid's? But really, does the type of crib matter?

"Oh! Car seats. Do you want to choose the crib or car seat?"

"You've been glaring at the cribs long enough. I'm almost scared they're going to explode. You go pick out the car seats, I'll try and do this."

Astrid smiled, turning quickly to press a kiss to his cheek "You're the best. Am I going to have a lot of choices again?"

Hiccup smiled, watching Astrid waddle over towards the car seats. Really though, what was the difference in all the cribs? The prices definitely, but does brand matter? Him and Astrid want what's best for their twins. Expensive the better, right? He _could_ call his mom or Ms. Hofferson, but him and Astrid need to do this on their own. His phone rang, and he pulled it out, half hoping to see his parents name.

"Yes, milady?"

" _Can you bring me the cart? I found some car seats.. and I forgot that I can't lift anything heavy."_

"I'll be right there."

Hiccup smiled, hanging up and shoving his phone in his pocket. He grabbed the cart and started walking towards the aisle Astrid was in. His fiancee is perfect. She's hostile and amazing. She's beautiful. She's tough. She's carrying _his_ twins. Twins that should be here soon, and are going to mean the entire world to them. How did he get so lucky?

"Which ones are they?"

Astrid spun around to face him, a smile on her face "These two! This was so much easier to choose than the cribs."

"Perfect. We can choose the cribs together, then."

Astrid walked away and back towards the cribs while Hiccup put the car seats in their almost full cart. He could hear her mumbling to herself as she walked away. He shook his head fondly, following after her.

Car seats? Check. Changing table? Check. Diapers? Check. Baby clothes? Check. Astrid tilted her head. Had she decided if she were breast feeding or not? Does she need things for that? Bottles. They need bottles. Did they get them? She ran a hand through her hair, tugging at the end of her braid. This is so stressful. They shouldn't have slacked. Maybe they should have done all this a long time ago.. but they had nowhere to put it.

"I'm going to rip my hair out."

Hiccup frowned, standing behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them as they stared at the multiple selections of cribs. He hummed "Recalls?"

Astrid tilted her head, looking over at him "What?"

"Some cribs have had recalls. Let's base it on that."

"I'm so glad I'm marrying someone who has a brain."

It took the couple twenty minutes, but they finally found the perfect crib. In their online searching of recalls, they found that twins could share their crib until they start rolling and bumping each other. This works for the couple. They were already way past their budget. Unloading would be fun. Setting up would be a pain. They _are_ excited though.

 **00000**

The couple fell into bed that night. Hiccup had done most the work. Setting up the cribs, and the changing table. Astrid helped, but not being able to lift things was hard enough. She could barely bend over. The twins made her life difficult… but she already loves them beyond words.

"Two. Months."

"Yeah." Astrid nodded, smiling up at the ceiling "We can paint after they are born. I'm too exhausted for any more work. And I hurt."

"Whatever you want to do, milady. You okay?"

Astrid sighed, tossing and turning, just _trying_ to get comfortable. Hiccup could tell she was uncomfortable… but why? She's hurting, he knows that much. But why? Is there anything he could do to help her?

Astrid frowned, throwing her head back, her hands going to her stomach. She doesn't like this feeling at all. It's.. _Too painful_ for her liking. Why is she suddenly cramping? She can't be..

"Oh no."

"What?"

Astrid shook her head, taking a deep breath "I think… No, I'm _positive_ that the babies are coming."


	8. Chapter Eight

_**A/N: I hate myself for what I have done. This has been my plan from the beginning, to be completely honest, but I only changed one thing due to real life events that may be too much for the person in which Alex is named for (I don't want to say names in case you don't want more people to know, but you know who you are. Also, PS, I don't know his middle name so I just chose one at random and went with it.)**_

 _ **R.I.P Alex. You're forever in their hearts and I hope you're watching over your sister every single day. I didn't know you, but if you're anything like your sister, I'm sure you're amazing.**_

 _ **Now, on to the story.**_

 _ **THE LONG AWAITED ARRIVAL OF THE TWINS!**_

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

"But… Two months."

Ashton and Tuff rushed to the hospital when Hiccup called her. Tuff was trying to find out how and why the twins were being born early while Ashton was trying to keep Hiccup calm until Fish and Ruff got there. Hiccup was standing near bed, running his fingers through Astrid's hair.

Her twin hadn't said much. She was contracting, but they were still far apart. Nowhere near close enough to go into _actual_ labor. Astrid Hofferson, who can handle getting punched in the face for a living, can barely handle the contractions. Hiccup wasn't happy, either. He hated that Astrid was hurting. It made _him_ hurt.

"Yes. Two months early, Tuff." Ashton gave her boyfriend a smile before walking towards the bed to be near her sister.

Astrid sighed, opening her eyes "How long have we been here?"

Hiccup smiled at her, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead "Two hours."

Astrid frowned, pressing the button on the bed to put herself in a sitting position. She gave Hiccup a smile "Can you call Ruff?"

Hiccup nodded, pulling his phone out "Why?"

"I'm hungry and want a burger." Astrid shrugged, staring up at her fiance with innocent eyes "She passes a lot of burger joints on the way here. They could stop and get me one."

"Burgers it is." Hiccup laughed, dialing Ruff's number and telling her what Astrid wanted. Ruff, being the " _nice_ " person that she is, offered to buy everyone something because _she's_ hungry and excited for her godchildren and Astrid said she'll eat any and all leftovers "She's on her way."

"My sister is the _bomb_." Tuff said, falling into the chair in the corner of the room, throwing his head back and closing his eyes "Wake me when food is here."

Astrid groaned as another contraction hit. Hiccup frowned, reaching down for her hand. He wishes he could take her pain away. Or, he wishes the babies would just hurry up and come. He can't wait to see them.. to hold them and love them with all that he's got. He just wishes Astrid weren't in so much pain. His free hand reached over, running through her hair "Soon, milady."

"I wish soon was _now_. I'm so done with the pain."

He smiled, letting go of her hand when the contraction faded. Everyone in the room could tell it was going to be a long night.

 **00000  
** _ **17 hours later…**_

Astrid had tears running down her face as the nurse handed her their baby girl. Hiccup was standing with her, looking over her shoulder at their daughter. _Their daughter_. She's so beautiful, and everything the couple had been wanting and waiting for.. So why was she taken from them?

Ashton was on the other side of the bed, her hands over her mouth as she watched two of the most important people in her life go through one of the hardest things in life. They deserved their daughter. Why was she taken from them? Their son had been rushed to the NICU, and as much as everyone wanted to see him, they needed to see their little girl.

She was one of the most beautiful babies she had ever seen. Ashton looked over at Ruff, who was doing her best not to break down. Ruff is like Astrid. They both hate showing emotion.. But this is something no one can control.

Astrid looked to Hiccup, doing her best to stay composed for him "Do you..." anyone watching could see the hesitation on his face.. But it needed to be done. They needed the closure. To say goodbye to their daughter. They still have their son, but everyone knew how excited Hiccup had been to have a daughter. He was so ready to play the overprotective father.

"What's her name?"

The nurse took them all by surprise. They'd all been caught up in the moment that they didn't see her writing on the certificate. The couple looked at each other. They had talked about names multiple times. Keeping the A going for the boy, and…

"Tera." Hiccup said, nodding his head and staring at his daughter in his arms "Tera Page Haddock."

No one missed the crack in his voice.

"When can we see our son?"

The nurse gave Astrid a sympathetic smile "Once you're well rested. What are you naming him?"

Astrid looked over at her twin, doing her best to keep a smile on her face "Keeping the A tradition going.. Alexander Liam Haddock."

"Congratulations, Mr. Haddock and Ms. Hofferson."

"I want to see Alex."

"Milady, rest."

Astrid didn't even try to fight him. They were both exhausted. Done with the day. She was just laying back down when the nurse came back over, smiling at them as if nothing was wrong. She said something to them about how the couple had some decisions to make, and that's when Ruff started ushering people out so the couple could have some privacy.

Ashton's heart hurt for her friend and sister. She would _never_ forget the look on their faces when they were told their daughter didn't make it. That look alone broke everyone's hearts. They all hoped more than anything that Astrid knows she didn't do anything wrong. That baby would have been spoiled and loved so much.

Ruff said something to Fish and Tuff before grabbing Ashton's arm and pulling her down the hall. Ashton frowned, tugging her arm away "Where are we going?"

"NICU." Ashton shot Ruff a glare "I need to know that he's okay. I know Astrid will be upset if she knows that we're doing this… But I need to know. Don't you?"

Ruff was right. Ash also needed to know. If not for herself, then for Astrid and Hiccup. She's not sure she could handle it if they lose Alex, too. He needs to make it. For the sake of his parents.

They talked to one of the nurses, seeing if they could go in to the NICU. When they got the permission, they washed their hands as instructed before looking around for Alex. The nurses were still with him, and that worried the two girls.

Ruff was the one who spoke up "Is he okay?"

One of the nurses turned, giving them smiles "He'll be just fine… Haddock?"

"I'm the moms sister. I just needed to make sure he was okay."

"He'll be just fine, ladies. He'll be able to leave in just a few days."

Ruff and Ashton both sighed with relief "Oh, thank the Gods."

 **00000  
** _ **Four days later…**_

Astrid was fidgeting around. Alex was perfect. He was everything she had hoped for in a son, but it felt weird. It felt… _Wrong._ It was weird seeing him without his twin. Astrid could never imagine what that would be like. Sure, her and Ashton hadn't been close until their twenties, but at least they're both still alive.. The thought hurt her heart. At least they have pictures of their beautiful girl.

But she was getting to take her baby home. Her healthy, happy baby boy. She should be happy that she gets at least one baby. Some people aren't that lucky. Her and Hiccup at least have that. Their son.

"Astrid, you ready?"

Astrid turned to face her fiance, forcing a smile and nodded "Yeah… Let's take our baby home."

Hiccup could tell her smile was forced. Her _cheeriness_ was fake. Neither had been home yet, dreading the moment when they would have to deal with the fact that their daughter was _really_ gone. All the clothes they got her would now have to be given away… Hiccup frowned, reaching forward and pulling Astrid towards him for a hug.

"I'm not..." Astrid bit her lip, sniffling "I'm not ready."

"I know, milady. I know." he tugged Astrid closer to him, burying his face in her neck "I'm not either." he pulled away far enough to bring his hands up to cup her face "But… We have to be there for Alex. Give him all the love we both have for him."

Astrid nodded. She knows she has to suck it up. If not for herself and Hiccup, then definitely for Alex. He's so tiny and fragile, and he needs both his parents more than anything. He already has his mom wrapped around his tiny finger. Hiccup, too! There two boys are her entire heart and world. As much as she doesn't want to, she knows that both her and Hiccup are going to get their acts together and be the best parents for Alex. They're both going to hurt over this for the rest of their lives, but Alex is their main priority now.

"He's so loved by everyone already." Astrid smiled, a genuine smile this time. It was the first smile she had in four days that was _real_ "Let's get him home. I miss our bed. Are _you_ ready, babe?"

Hiccup took in her face, nodding "Yeah… Let's do this. I love you so much."

Astrid got on her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek "I love you, too, babe."

 **00000**

The first two months were hard. The couple barely slept, and barely had any alone time together. They were struggling. But they knew they could get through it.

Before they knew it, it was their one year anniversary. Astrid almost forgot, and she felt horrible for that. Hiccup means so much to her, and she wants to do something special for him. He does so much for her. She woke up before him, as usual. She had remembered before they went to bed and had planned the day in her head. He had remembered to do something for her on her birthday, and also in honor of knowing each other for a year.

Astrid made sure he was still sleeping when she got out of bed. She had to get Alex before he started crying and ruined her plans.

Astrid pushed open Alex's bedroom door, smiling when she saw him sitting and waiting for one of his parents "Morning baby."

Alex let out a squeal when Astrid stepped closer to him "Are you wanting to help mommy with her surprise?" Alex made an unintelligible noise and Astrid snorted "Sorry bud, but Aunt Ash is on her way over to get you now. Daddy and I will miss you, little man."

Astrid frowned. This is going to be the couples first day spent without Alex. She should be so excited that she'll finally be able to have some alone time with him, but… She'll miss her little man. She doesn't want Alex to be away from her and Hiccup. Oh Gods, she can't do this. She can't let her sister take her baby for a day… But it's only for a few hours. Astrid groaned, carrying Alex downstairs so she could feed him and start on Hiccup's surprise breakfast.

Although she can't cook to save her life, she knows Hiccup will eat it anyways. He'll appreciate it. She made Alex's bottle, and sat at the kitchen table to feed and talk to him until Ashton got there a few minutes later.

"Take good care of him. Call me if anything happens. He'll eat again at twelve, and then it's his nap time. Just… Please be careful with him. Don't let Tuff be too tough with him. Oh! And -"

"Astrid! Breath!" Ashton smiled at her sister, letting out a laugh "Alex will be fine. You and Hiccup need this break. Have a good day. And _do not_ call every hour to check-in. If there are problems, we'll call. He'll be fine!"

Astrid took a deep breath, nodding "You're the best. Have fun with him.. His bed time is seven or eight. Your choice."

"Have a good day, Astrid."

Astrid watched her sister and son walk towards the car. This is going to be weird. So peaceful, but weird. And so nice. She's really going to miss Alex.

Breakfast for Hiccup. Astrid attempted to make him scrambled eggs, burned the toast and bacon, but it was completely edible. She's still alive after tasting it. She poured a glass of coffee and a cup of juice, setting it on the tray and heading towards their bedroom.

"Babe?" Hiccup grumbled, tugging the blanket over his face "Babe. Wake up."

"Astrid, what..." Hiccup pushed the blanket away from his face, looking over at his fiancee. She was standing in the doorway, tray in hand and beautiful as ever "What's this for?"

Astrid set the tray down in front of him, climbing in to the bed next to him "Ash has Alex. I know I burned almost everything, but it's still… Okay-ish." he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled "Happy Anniversary. _One whole year._ Can you believe it? We've been through a lot for a couple that's only been together for a year."

Hiccup smiled at her. One year with the best girl ever. He really couldn't believe it. When he met Astrid, he didn't see them turning out like this. Parents. Engaged. He always thought he had ways to go until he met the love of his life and settled down to start a family. He's happy that Astrid is the one. That Astrid is _his_ girl. And he's beyond glad that Astrid loves him just as much.

"I love you, Astrid. Happy anniversary."


	9. Chapter Nine

_**A/N: Again, so sorry for the previous chapter.. but it's just getting good. It's also not over yet. There is still a lot to do. Still a lot of drama for the couples and their families. (sorrynotsorry) I love them so much, just remember.  
**_ _ **(ALSO, yay for actually updating and not waiting months and being smart about writing down where I want the story to go.)**_

 _ **This chapter also features a lot of Ruffnut. Inappropriate talk happens. Just a little bit though.**_

So, I read an old journal I have today with an old story idea in it, and I got this want to make it happen. SO. In between this, and Strike (I'm still working on the next chapter, I'm so sorry for the Strike fans), I'll be posting ANOTHER new story.

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

"Don't panic or anything, but -"

Astrid about jumped out of bed at the sentence. What did her sister think would happen after being told something like that? She took a deep breath, glancing to Hiccup to make sure he was still helping "What happened? Is Alex okay?"

"Well," Astrid listened to the sounds around her sister "Tuff was rough housing as usual. Being an idiot. He may or may not have broken his wrist. Alex is just keeping me company in the hospital."

"Gods, Ash! You just about game me a heart attack. Don't do that again!"

There was a silence between the sisters before Ashton spoke again "Do you still want me to keep him overnight?"

Astrid sighed, running a hand down her face. Looking to Hiccup, she smiled. Their day had been perfect. They slept in. They got to do things that they haven't been able to do in months.. and it was _perfect_. But she misses Alex so much. A lot more than she thought she would… But alone time with Hiccup is all she wants.

"Keep him for a few more hours? I'll see what Hiccup wants to do when he wakes up. If he wants some alone time still, then, yes. If not, you can bet I'll be over there in a heartbeat to get him."

Ashton laughed "Wouldn't you be offended?"

Astrid shrugged "Not really. Alone time is nice, but it's really not the same around here without Alex."

"Cute. Well, hey, just text me when you know. We're more than willing to keep him."

"Thanks, Ash."

Hiccup mumbled something, turning over. Astrid thought he was just talking in his sleep so she ignored him, leaning back against the headboard. He brought an arm around her, humming contentedly against her neck "Hi."

Astrid smiled, bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair "Sleep well?"

He hummed again, nodding "I didn't realize how much I missed sleeping in." Astrid snorted, giving his hair a tug "And being alone with you. Gods, have I missed being alone with you _so_ much."

Astrid pressed a kiss to his forehead "I've missed you, too."

The couple relaxed back into the bed. Astrid was running her fingers through his hair, and he was running a hand up her side. He sighed, looking at her face "So… Can we go get Alex?"

"Gods, I'm _so_ glad you said something." she gently pushed him away so she could stand "I was hoping you'd want to go and get him."

"It's… Too quiet. How did we ever survive without him?"

Astrid pulled him in for a kiss before smiling "Good question. Let's go get our baby!"

 **00000**

"Is he even going to… Behave? For an entire movie?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, smiling and pressing a kiss to the top of her sons head "He's well behaved, Ruff."

Ashton leaned into Tuff's side, nodding "We babysat him the other day. He was so well behaved, and happy. He barely cried at all."

Hiccup snorted, looking over his shoulder at his friends on the couch "Just wait until we have you watch him overnight."

"His screams are never-ending at five in the morning."

" _Love_ it."

Ruff sighed, falling onto the couch and staring at her twin and friend " _You two_ got to babysit _my_ godchild?"

Ashton rolled her eyes "He's _my_ nephew."

"He's _our_ son. You _all_ will get to babysit him one day." Hiccup looked over at Astrid who was now laying down, Alex laying next to her "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid could never stay sitting up for long during a movie. She says it hurts her back. He never understood why, but anytime they'd watch a movie at home, she'd lay down. This is their first movie night with Alex. The couple is excited, but everyone else was iffy about it. What if he starts screaming in the middle of it? The parents know what to do and how to handle it, but not everyone else can.

Alex had fallen asleep minutes into the movie. Ruff snorted before letting out a groan "He's such a baby. Listen to those snores."

Hiccup laughed, nodding and reaching a hand down to bury in Astrid's hair, gently scratching at her scalp "He takes after his mom."

Astrid scoffed "Hey now."

He smiled down at her, letting his fingers run through her hair, tugging at the ends of it "I love it."

Ruff leaned far enough over the table so she could look down at her friends "I don't miss that snoring at all. Hey. Are you aware that you have the best seat in the house. Getting to lay down, getting to have _Hiccup's_ lap as a pillow. The _things_ some girls would do in this situation."

Astrid gasped, propping herself up on an elbow and glaring at her friend "oh my Gods, Ruffnut. There are infant ears in this room."

Ruff waved her hand around, rolling her eyes "Don't tell me you wouldn't -" Astrid and Hiccup both reached for their son to cover his ears before she could even finish the sentence "- suck him off if you -"

"Not in front of all of you I wouldn't!" Astrid frowned at her friends "Now shut up and watch the movie."

Astrid settled back into Hiccup's lap, turning her attention to the movie. She's not sure what it's about. She had been so focused on watching her son and making sure he didn't roll over or bury his face in a blanket. She paid no mind to the movie at all.

She's not sure when she fell asleep, but she woke to Hiccup moving her head from his lap. She groaned, frowning at him. She could hear the movie still playing, so she couldn't have been sleeping that long "What are you doing?"

Hiccup reached for the blanket that Ashton was handing him "You looked like you were getting cold. Plus, I'm going to lay down."

Astrid reached over, her hand blindly searching for her son. Her eyes opened when she felt nothing "Where's -"

"He made his way over to Ash."

"Oh." then what Hiccup said clicked in her head "Wait.. He crawled?"

Ashton snorted, shaking her head "More like swam his way to us."

Astrid frowned, resting her head on Hiccup's arm. He laughed, wrapping his other arm around her "I can't believe I missed it."

He pressed a kiss to her head "Not like we don't see that often."

Ruff groaned, throwing her head back against Fish's shoulder "Guys. Some of us are still trying to actually watch the movie."

Tuff shook his head, his arm going around Ashton "Not that any of us know what's really going on."

"True. Those two are going to pass out, but I'm watching it. Is this appropriate for Alex?"

Hiccup hummed "He's two months old. It's not like her's going to remember it. Not that it's anything _horrible_. Astrid wouldn't allow anything too inappropriate."

"True. Now, hush. Sleep time for us. Ash has Alex."

"Get as much sleep as possible."

 **00000**

Astrid was standing in the kitchen, making something for her and Hiccup to have for lunch. She was so use to having a baby glued to her hip while doing anything that it was such a relief to not have to worry about accidentally hurting her child.

Hiccup walked out of the bedroom, Alex with him. It was weird having him home for lunch. Gobber had been working him like crazy. It was like her was making him makeup the two weeks of work that he missed. It's not like the reason Hiccup missed work was something silly, it was serious.. Alex seemed to enjoy having both his parents home for a change. He looked extremely happy to sleep in with his dad for once. Astrid smiled at him when he walked in, running a hand through his still messy bed hair "Well, good afternoon."

He hummed, giving her a sleepy smile and walked towards her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before sitting at the table, Alex in his lap "So, I woke up to your phone going off. You have a message on instagram."

Astrid frowned, setting a plate of lunch in front of him "From?"

"Cami."

Astrid groaned, grabbing Alex's bottle and handing it to Hiccup "What does she want now?"

Hiccup shrugged, pulling Astrid's phone from his pocket and sliding it to her "I didn't want to be nosy and go through your phone."

Astrid glared over at him, putting more food on her plate before walking over to the fridge to get something to drink "Read it, babe. I don't mind." she paused before pouring her drink "Was that your way of saying you don't want me going through your phone anymore?"

He laughed, leaning back into the chair. He stared down at Alex while he ate "No. I don't mind it at all. I just don't want to go through your phone. What if I see something I don't like?"

Astrid frowned, bringing a fork to her lips "What? I'm not hiding anything from you."

"For all I know," he paused when Alex grabbed a fistful of eggs and brought it up to his dads face. Hiccup chuckled, moving his head back "Thanks, but no thanks, bud. Anyways, for all I know… You could be talking to Eret."

Astrid snorted "Are you really saying that to me with a straight face?"

"I tried." he lifted Alex, giving his son a smile before standing and putting him in his highchair with his bottle and reaching for Astrid's phone "Let's see..."

Alex whined, trying – and failing – to pick up his bottle. Hiccup looked from the phone to his son, smiling and picking up the bottle, bringing it to his sons mouth before his attention back to the phone "Okay." he cleared his throat, doing his best impression of a girls voice and Astrid did her best not to laugh " _Astrid, it's been months. This is completely out of the blue, but I need to talk to you."_

Alex let out a laugh, clapping his little hands together while staring up at his dad "You liked that, huh?"

Astrid cracked a smile, standing and walking over to take over feeding Alex "Anything else?"

Hiccup nodded, looking back to the message and sitting down " _It's nothing too serious. We just need to talk about what happened when we met. Feel free to bring the twins, but don't bring Hiccup."_

The couple both paused. _The twins._ Camicazi doens't know about Tera. Astrid bit her lip, staring down at Alex. He was perfect, and she's glad she was able to have one child. Both parents love him with their whole hearts. Although, they sometimes wish they could have experienced what it would be like to have both her children together. She's twenty-three, engaged, and lost a child. How many other people her age can say they've been through all that? Losing a child? She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy.

"So," Hiccup cleared his throat, wanting to change to keep both their minds off of Tera. He wanted Astrid to stop making that face. The face she always makes when she starts thinking about what happened "are you going to go?"

Astrid shrugged, setting the bottle on the counter and frowning "I kind of just want to know what it is. Ask her?"

Hiccup bit his lip, staring down at the phone "I don't want you to see her, milady."

Astrid walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and running her fingers through his hair "I don't have to, babe. I don't want to see her, either. But please, do find out what she wants, if you can."

He looked at her face, smiling "I can do that." he pressed a kiss to her lips, pulling away when Alex let out a whine "Okay, bud. Attention for you, too."


	10. Chapter Ten

_**A/N: About halfway through this chapter gets pretty eventful. Drama, drama, drama. Love it.  
**_ _ **Also, at the same point it gets eventful, there's also a sensitive subject being talked about.**_

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

Being in the cafe with Camicazi, Hiccup's ex, was the last place she wanted to be. Alex wasn't feel well, she wasn't feeling well, and she really just wanted to go home and curl up in bed with Hiccup and their son. She had almost considered telling Camicazi that they had to reschedule, but Hiccup had convinced her that if she gets it out of the way now, she won't have to do it later. Astrid was far from being happy about sitting across from her. She just wants to take Alex home so _he_ could get better.

"I'm glad you decided to come. I needed to talk to you face-to-face."

Astrid nodded, gently rocking Alex in her arms "Yeah. What about? And why couldn't Hiccup come?"

"I just..." Camicazi sighed, leaning back into her chair and staring at Astrid and Alex "It's about him. He won't listen, and I'm hoping _you_ will."

Astrid raised an eyebrow "What?"

"He won't listen when I tell him I'm sorry, and he won't forgive me. I'm hoping to explain myself again to you this time, and you can talk to him and -"

Astrid stopped her with a shake of her head. She stared down at her son, thinking over her words carefully. She couldn't say anything _too_ bad in front of her son "I don't… _Why_ are you trying so hard to get to Hiccup? He doesn't – and probably won't ever – forgive you. So, why?"

"Hiccup is… He's a good guy. He's forgiving. So I know he'll forgive me one day. And, you're his girlfriend _and_ the mother of his children." that _one_ single word sent a pain straight to her heart "He'll listen to you if you try and tell him that I'm actually sorry."

Astrid nodded. She listened and understood where Camicazi was coming from, but… There's no way "Hiccup is such a good guy, you're right. But he won't forgive you. What you did was unforgivable. I'm not going to talk his _ex-girlfriend_ up so he can just forgive you. What girl in their right mind would ever think that's an okay thing to do? I don't want him even _seeing_ you. You… You make him lose his leg, and then apologize like you stepped on his toes. Be in _his_ shoes. You're dating someone and they get mad, drive you both into a ditch, you wake up and your partner is gone and no one will tell you where they went. How would you feel? Would you have been able to forgive Hiccup?

"I loved Hiccup more that life. He was the best.. The absolute best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm an idiot for what I did to him and letting him go. For leaving him… I'm.. I'm not going to lie. I messaged him expecting him to just jump right back into it. I didn't think he'd have a girlfriend."

"So," Alex let out a whine and Astrid adjusted him, giving him a brief smile before pulling out her phone out to check the time and for any messages "you're telling me that your first thought was to come back into his life and fu.. Screw it up some more? What were you going to do? Cost him his other leg and runaway again? It doesn't work that way."

Camicazi opened her mouth to say something, but Astrid continued, asking the question she's been wondering since she first messaged him "Are you still in love with him?"

"I..." Camicazi ran a hand through her hair, her eyes staying on Alex "He was my first love. How could I just forget that?"

"Easily. Move on. He's taken. He's.. He's a father. He's _getting married,_ Camicazi. Do you want to ruin that happiness for him?"

That's when Camicazi's eyes shot to Astrid's finger, widening at the sight of the ring "You two… You're engaged?"

Astrid nodded "You may have been his _first_ love, but _I'm_ his fiancee. _I'm_ the one who has him. _I'm_ the one he's in love with. I'm sorry, but, I'm not going to talk to him for you. I'm not going to try and.. And make it so he'll forgive you. There's no way."

"Astrid..-"

"Why did you think this was okay?" Astrid shook her head, looking to the waitress who was walking by "I just need two chocolate shakes to go."

Camicazi scoffed, rolling her eyes "He likes strawberry shakes."

Astrid shook her head "He's allergic to strawberries. Now, I'm leaving. My son is sick, and I'm sick. This was a waste of both our times."

 **00000**

"She's still in love with you."

Hiccup was taken aback. He wasn't excited at all to have Astrid going with their son to meet with his ex. He had been expecting a lot of girl talk maybe, but to have his fiancee tell him that Cami is still in love with him? Something about that doesn't settle well with him.

He cleared his throat "What?"

"She practically admitted it. She said something about first loves and some sh-" Hiccup shot her a look, and she sheepishly smiled "stuff. Stupid stuff. I may have rubbed it in that I have you and that you love me. I'm not even sorry, babe."

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. Astrid is fantastic. Never knowing when to keep her mouth shut is just one of the many reasons he loves her so much. He watched her crawl around the floor, dragging Alex's mat out from it's spot and spreading it across the floor. She was setting up his little area for tummy time. He wasn't sure what she enjoyed so much about doing tummy time with Alex. He sighed, falling on to the couch with a cup of coffee "I don't care that you did. Because I do love you."

"And I love you." Astrid smiled, looking to Alex who was sitting next to Hiccup on the couch "Okay, buddy. Tummy time!"

Hiccup set his cup on the table, handing Alex over to Astrid. She smiled at him when he let out a squeal of delight "I know. _So_ exciting."

Hiccup watched his girl and son. He's never felt so much love for two people in his life. He loves Astrid more than his own life, and same goes for Alex. The love he has for the two of them differ, though. He can't put in to word why it's so different, but he can feel it. He knows it's there. He'll never stop loving either of them. They're his life.

Astrid was laid out on her stomach, Alex next to her. She had her chin resting in her hands, staring up at Hiccup "What are you thinking about, babe?"

"How much I love you and Alex."

Astrid smiled at him, only looking away when Alex let out a loud whine to get their attention. She wrinkled her nose at him, reaching behind them and grabbing one of his favorite toys and waving it in his face to distract him from being on his stomach. The couple had quickly learned that Alex _despised_ tummy time, just as much as they had figured. They had found out that one of them laying with him made him stay calm long enough to get his tummy time for the day over with.

Astrid doesn't mind it much. She's always the first to lay down. She hummed, crossing her arms in front of her and resting her chin against her arms "I can't believe he hates this. I could fall asleep on my stomach. _So_ comfy."

"Astrid, it's not nap time." he laughed at her pout, shaking his head "I do know how tired you are though. Actually, go for it. Nap away. You had to deal with Camicazi. That's exhausting."

"Napping does sound wonderful." she closed her eyes, letting out a sigh "Wake me in an hour."

It was an hour later when the front door opened and closed, and Ash walked in with Tuff right behind her. Ashton smiled at Hiccup on the couch "Afternoon, Hiccup!"

Hiccup shook his head, bringing a finger to his lips before pointing down at the floor. Ashton raised an eyebrow, following his finger and looking to where he was pointing. Astrid was laid out on the floor, a blanket thrown over her waist and her hair covering her face. Alex was next to her, spread out and snoring as loud as a baby could.

Ashton smiled, walking to the couch and sitting by Hiccup. She stared down at her twin and nephew passed out in the floor. She then glanced at the show Hiccup was watching on mute. Tuff walked on by, straight to the kitchen to find food. Ashton rolled her eyes at him before pointing to the floor "Explain."

"Well," Hiccup shrugged, his eyes not leaving his fiancee and son "they _were_ doing tummy time. Astrid passed out, and then Alex passed out. She told me to wake her in an hour, and it's almost been two. She just looks _so_ peaceful."

Ashton stared down at her hands, messing with her fingers. She knew how exhausted her sister was. She had just talked to Astrid the other day about how tired she was. Being a mom is hard. She's not sure she could ever be a mom. Babysitting is one thing, but having to do it _everyday_ sounds exhausting. Although, Hiccup looks wide awake "I'm just going to let her sleep. She'll wake when she wakes."

Tuff walked over, falling into the other chair with a bowl of cereal. He shoved a spoonful in his mouth, pointing the now empty spoon at Astrid "Are you sure she's alive?"

Ashton rolled her eyes, and Hiccup laughed "Yes, Tuff. She's alive. Do you think I would be this calm if she weren't?"

Tuff shrugged, shoving more cereal in his mouth. Ashton sighed, staring down at her sister. Hiccup looked over at her "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah." Ashton bit her lip, not taking her eyes from the two in the floor "But I needed to talk to Astrid about it. Sister things."

"Ah, got you." he shrugged "Hopefully she'll wake up soon. Feel free to stick around."

"Planned on it." she looked over at Tuff "I don't know how long he can stay, though. He has work."

"Well, does Tuff have anything to do with it? Does he have to talk to Astrid, too?"

Ashton shook her head "Nope. No, just me."

"Then we wait."

 **00000**

Astrid stretched, frowning at the pain in her hip. Her bed is usually so comfortable. Why was she hurting? She sighed, opening her eyes and blinking to clear them. The she remembered. She rolled over to face the couch, sending a glare towards Hiccup "How long was I asleep?"

Hiccup hummed, checking his phones time "Four.. Almost five hours."

Astrid scoffed, pushing her hair out of her face and sitting up "I told you to wake me up in an hour! What happened? Where's Alex?"

"Oh! Ash is here. Alex woke so Ash has him. They're in the kitchen."

Astrid sighed, getting to her feet and walking over to Hiccup, pressing a kiss to his head "Feel free to turn your sound on, babe. No one is sleeping now."

"Way ahead of you."

Astrid walked to the kitchen, giving both her sister and son a smile when they looked at her. Ashton laughed "Finally! She awakens!"

"Yeah, yeah. What happened to grace us with your presence today? I thought you had dance?"

Ashton shrugged, staring at Alex who was kicking his legs and squealing, reaching his arms out towards his mom "I was suppose to, but something came up and I need to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?" Astrid picked Alex up, pressing a kiss to his cheek and smiling "You look… Conflicted."

"Little bit." Ashton twisted her fingers on the counter, avoiding looking to her twin "Tuff and I… We have a problem." Astrid raised an eyebrow "I talked to you before we.. We first had sex, obviously. Last week we had an _incident_ where the condom broke? And -"

Astrid gasped, hugging Alex to her and smiling at her twin "You're pregnant?!"

Ashton bit her lip, nodding "But, I.. I don't want it. Tuff isn't father material and I'm just _not_ ready for that."

Astrid frowned, shaking her head. She looked to Alex, her son, her whole world. If Ashton was saying what she thinks, she'll _have_ to stop her "Ash.. What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying. I can't even bring myself to say the word."

Astrid was shaking her head. Ashton had to wonder how her sister wasn't getting dizzy. She had been shaking her head for a good five minutes "You can't do that."

"Astrid, it's something I have to do."

"No, it's not." Astrid didn't like this. Her sister couldn't be talking _abortion_. That's not even an option in Astrid's book. She would know. _She_ almost did that. But, how could anyone? "That's… That's not an option."

Ashton groaned. She thought Astrid would understand. That's what a twin is suppose to do, right? How could her sister not support this? Ash needed someone to talk to. It obviously couldn't be Tuff or Ruff. Definitely not their mom. She figured more than anything that Astrid would support her. She knew Hiccup could disapprove, but Astrid?

"I can't give up dancing – my dream – to have a child that I never even wanted." Astrid scoffed, taking a step away from the counter "I can't… You may have been able to, but I can't. Tuff isn't ready, and neither am I. I have to do what's best for me, and I was hoping you'd support me and my decision."

"I gave up my dream. Fighting was my entire life, Ashton. Do you think I really wanted to give that up? Do you think I actually wanted to have kids?" Astrid flinched back at her choice of words, ignoring the pain that went straight to her heart. She loves Alex. She wouldn't change having him for aynthing in the world "How could you… How could you actually say that to me? You aren't the only person who has ever had dreams ruined by an unwanted child!"

Ashton hated that Astrid was using her full name. Does this bother her that bad? Ashton knows full well that Astrid is against abortion, but even she knows it's necessary sometimes "Why are you being so defensive?"

Astrid frowned, staring at Alex. Thinking of what she almost did breaks her heart. She can't believe her sister is actually going to do it "Before anyone knew I was pregnant, I planned on getting one. I planned on getting an abortion so I could continue fighting, and then no one would even know. But I couldn't go through with it, because I couldn't imagine taking an innocent life away for my mistakes. How could you? You're nicer than me."

Ashton groaned. It suddenly made sense. Astrid was suddenly so against her sister doing it. She doesn't think she's ever seen her sister look so mad before. She almost looked on the verge of tears. Astrid brought a hand up, rubbing at her eyes "I had planned on getting one. Instead, I went through with it and I still ended up losing one, and I think that was my punishment. You may not want it now, but I promise you that you'll end up regretting it. You'll want that child."

"This is my decision, Astrid." Ashton pointed at herself, glaring at her sister. This isn't how the night was suppose to go "I'm not ready. I will feel horrible about it, but I know I won't be able to give this child the life it deserves. I have to do what's best."

Astrid can't recall a time she had ever felt this angry towards her sister. This is ridiculous. Astrid should let her sister do it, and then tell her _I told you so_ when she's upset later on. It's a mean thing to do, but it's true… She wouldn't be Astrid if she didn't put up a fight.

"What's best is giving this child life. Life that _you mistakenly_ gave it. Own up to your mistakes, Ashton."

Ashton scoffed, crossing her arms "You can't… There's no talking me out of this. I can't give this thing life."

Astrid slammed her free hand down on the counter. Alex screaming, causing Ashton to jump back and Hiccup to come rushing in, looking between the two "What's going on?"

Neither of them answered. Astrid leaned forward, her son attached to her hip and crying. She felt bad that she was ignoring him, but she had things to say. Ashton glanced at Hiccup and Alex before looking back to Astrid. Really. Who is she to tell her how to live her life? To tell her what to do?

"It's _your_ mistake. _Your_ one little slip up caused this. You can't take an innocent life away!"

"I'm _not_ ready!"

"Then give it up for adoption! Killing it isn't an option."

Hiccup looked between them again, eyebrow raised. Ashton is pregnant and they're arguing over… Aborton? It's a sensitive subject to Astrid, he knows that. Why would Ashton want that? He didn't think she'd have the heart for something like that.

"I know. I _know_ that you think an almost abortion was punishment for you. But it wasn't. You did nothing wrong, the doctors told you a million times! Don't try and stop me from doing something that's best for _me_. You're not going to be able to stop me."

Astrid frowned, hugging her son closer to her and wiping at her eyes again "Okay." she took a deep breath, stepping away from the counter and her sister "Then… I don't want to talk to you for awhile."

"Astrid…-"

Hiccup frowned, watching Astrid walk out of the kitchen "Milady, don't.."

The two were quiet, standing in the kitchen. Ashton looked on the verge of tears. Her and Astrid had just gotten close. How could this one little things cause them to have such a big fight? What if it ruins everything they had built up? Is Ashton going to regret it? Maybe she should just suck it up and have a child.

"Why is she so mad?"

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the counter and looking to Ashton "She was going to have an abortion. She wasn't ready, either. Neither was I. But this was before I even knew. We lost our daugher, Ash. You have to remember that. She was so ready to just.. Just kill off both of them, but she already had so much love for them. She decided against the abortion to have two healthy happy twins… And we lost our daughter. We did the right thing, and were still punished. I would have been completely torn apart if she had done it without me even knowing she was pregnant.. It's not only your child, Ash. You have to talk to Tuff. He gets a say in it, too."

Ashton ran a hand down her face. This is hard. She has to talk to Tuff? How was she even suppose to tell him that she doesn't want it? That she wants to abort it? She should have been like Astrid and done it without telling anyone. She groaned "Are you on Astrid's side?"

"Of course I am. But it's not only because it's Astrid. Abortion isn't right. You made the mistake, you have to own up to it." he gave her a smile, pushing himself off the counter and backing towards the bedroom "I'm going to check on Astrid. Call us later. I'm sure she'll want to talk to you.. And good luck, Ash. I'm here for you no matter your decision."

Ashton smiled, nodding "Thanks, Hiccup.. And.. Tell Astrid that I'm so sorry."


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Guest Reviewer: To YOU it may not be killing, but to ME it is. It may not be alive technically, but it's in there. It WILL grow into a child. And either way, it's life is just ripped away.**_

 _ **A/N: This chapter features a new character! Next chapter is eventful, get ready.**_

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

Hiccup walked in the bedroom, taking in the sight of his fiancee and son on the bed. Astrid was curled up, Alex tucked closely to her. She sounded like she was crying, and that's not okay. That's far from okay. He doesn't like a crying Astrid. He knows full well how she feels about abortion, but to cry? As silly as it is, he's upset with Ashton for thinking it would be okay to bring it up to Astrid.

"Milady?"

Astrid sniffled and ran her hand through Alex's baby hairs. She looked over her shoulder at him "Did she decide against it?"

Hiccup walked over to the bed, sitting by her and reaching over to rub at her arm and side "I don't know. I told her to talk to Tuff before she decides anything."

Astrid scoffed. _That's_ what she should have done. Told her to talk to Tuff. That would have been way better than going off. Astrid can't say much, anyways. _She_ was going to get an abortion without telling anyone. She choked back a sob "I hate the though of having – of _anyone_ having one, honestly."

"Astrid… Your sister is something else. She's _nice_ and we both know that she'll regret that more than anything."

"This just… Isn't right. Ashton has the chance to have one – maybe even two – children, and she wants to just _abort_ it? What if… What if she gets to have twins and both hers.. And _both_ of hers survive? She's going to miss out on being a mom, and it's the best thing ever."

"Astrid..."

His heart broke for his fiancee. She sounded so miserable. They had a silent agreement to not talk about Tera. It had been two months, and they're both still hurting.. But they have to talk about her, don't they? To maybe ease the pain? Will that help? He bit his lip, looking from the picture they have of Tera on the wall back to Astrid.

"It's… This is about Tera, isn't it?"

"What?"

He gave her a sad smile "Because.. You know what it's like to.. To lose a baby and even though it would be her choice, you don't want to see her hurt like that."

Astrid stood, moving Alex to the center of the bed and turned to face Hiccup "Why.. Tera was.. I just don't understand _why_ anyone would _want_ to kill their baby. _We_ wanted ours.. Why.. _Why_ was she taken from us?"

Hiccup shook his head slowly, motioning for Astrid to come to him. She wiped her eyes, crawling across the bed to him. He pulled her to him, burying his face in her neck "I don't know, milady. I really don't. But, you and I both know that you did absolutely nothing wrong. It.. Happens. Tera would have been so loved."

Alex let out a whine, gaining both parents attention. Hiccup smiled at him "We got lucky either way. We still have Alex, and that's good. He loves him, and we love him."

"Tera… Tera loved the sound of your voice. She loved your voice so much, and I was so excited to see that beautiful face light up when you talk to her for the first time. And now… -"

"I know." he sighed, fighting back his own tears "I know that… I was excited, too. We have each other, and we have Alex. We both love Alex so much. We have a _family_. Our perfect little family. If Ashton wants to do this, then that's her choice. We both know she'll regret it, but your her sister.. Be there for her."

Astrid shook her head, clenching her fingers in his shirt and staring down at Alex "I can't… I can't support that."

Hiccup ran his hand through her hair and down her back, trying to pull her as close as possible. Astrid was hurting, and there's nothing he can do to fix it this time. They're _both_ hurting. Neither can fix the other, but that's what they have each other for. To love, support, and be there for each other. To keep each other going and staying strong. They need to stay composed enough for their son, no matter how bad they're hurting.

"Maybe Tuff can convince her out of it."

Astrid sniffled again, shrugging and pulling away to lay back with Alex "I can only hope so."

 **00000**

Ruff walked into Hiccup and Astrid's house like she owned the place. It was three in the morning… What made her think the couple would even be awake? They have a son, and are both constantly talking about how exhausted they are.

"Haddock, I'm going to murder your sister."

Both Hiccup and Astrid groaned at Alex's scream. It had been an incredibly long night for the couple. Astrid was still upset with Ashton, and the only way to get Alex to sleep was to keep him in their bed.. Not that either of them had a problem with that. They loved Alex cuddles.

"I don't have a sister." Hiccup groaned again, running a tired hand down his face, sitting up and picking up Alex "You okay, Ruff?"

Astrid sat up, pulling her bed head back and quickly braiding it. Hiccup can already hear her complaining later about the tangles her hair is going to have. Astrid shot a look to Ruff, glaring "What are you doing here so late?"

Ruff pointed at Hiccup "You, _shut it._ You two are getting married, she might as well be a Haddock already." she turned her attention back to Astrid "And _you._ I'm going to kill _your_ sister."

Astrid sighed "Why? What did she… - Oh." Astrid and Hiccup exchanged looks "Did she..?"

"I don't know. But she wants to." Ruff fell onto the bed "I walked in on a _very_ heated argument between her and Tuff. It pisses me off. She wants to kill my _real_ niece or nephew?"

"Ruff… We both tried to talk her out of it. She won't listen." Hiccup gave Ruff and Astrid both sad looks before standing and bouncing Alex on his hip to calm him "I told her to talk to Tuff and find out how he feels about it. I'd take it he wants to keep the baby?" Ruff nodded, falling backwards and spreading out in the bed "And why couldn't you have called? You know full well that we have a son."

Ruff smirked, looking at Astrid "Wow. He's so cranky when he gets woken."

Astrid smiled at Hiccup fondly "I know. I know how to handle him though. But really, why didn't you call?"

"I don't know where my phone is. So, I just came over. I didn't think you two would have him in the bed! Most people let their babies sleep in a… What's that thing called? _A crib._ "

"It's called co-sleeping." Astrid said matter of fact "Have a good and you'll understand."

"I'm good just being a godmother." she waved a hand around before letting it fall to her stomach "But… I thought Ashton was smarter. To be more _safe._ And now she wants to kill it?"

Hiccup sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing Alex over to Ruff's reaching arms. He ran a hand through his hair "Astrid and I have already talked a lot about it. None of us are happy about it. We can't stop her no matter how hard we try. We _all_ know that she'll regret it."

"Can I stay over? I don't feel like going home yet. Too late."

Astrid rolled her eyes taking Alex from her friend "Sure. The couch is all yours. But please, be quiet. We _all_ need sleep."

"Got it." Ruff stood, walking towards their dressers and digging through until she found Astrid's clothers, pulling out a pair of shorts and tank top. She waved them in the air as she walked towards the door "Thanks."

"Sure."

The bedroom door closed and Hiccup let out a laugh, shaking his head. He slid back under the covers, waiting for Astrid to get under and get comfortable. She laid Alex in between them on his own little blanket. Hiccup loves his family more than anything. He brought an arm over Alex and Astrid, smiling "Ruff is a character."

"Oh yeah. Couldn't stand her at first.. but, she's a fantastic friend."

He hummed, rubbing Astrid's arm "I love you."

"I love you, too."

 **00000**

Astrid was in the kitchen, Alex glued to her hip. This is her usual morning. Trying to cook with a child attached to her. He was always trying to reach out and take things, and he's almost burned himself multiple times. Fortunately, Astrid has gotten use to his little grabby hands trying to ruin things. She _could_ put him in his high chair, but then he'd scream. Hiccup and Ruff are both still trying to sleep. She doesn't need _two_ cranky people on her case this morning.

Astrid wouldn't be able to explain the feeling she has. Something is just.. Off. She feels weird. Not sick weird, but a bad feeling weird. She doesn't like it. Hiccup has work.. What if something happens to him? Or Ruff on her way home? She doesn't want either of them out of her sight today. Nothing can happen to either of them.

There was a knock at the door and she sighed. Who would visit them so early? Maybe it's UPS or someone? She can just ignore it. They'll leave soon.

There was another knock, and she dropped what she was doing. She marched her way to the bedroom to wake up Hiccup.

"Babe, take Alex and get to the kitchen. There's someone here."

She placed Alex on his stomach. Hiccup groaned, bringing an arm around his son and sitting up slowly "Yeah.. We're on our way out there."

Astrid snorted, tapping Ruff on the shoulder as she walked by. She smiled at Ruff's reaction before walking to the door. There was _another_ knock and Astrid got nervous. _Who_ is this insistent on seeing them this early?

She pulled open the door, her curiosity going away instantly. That bad feeling came rushing back full force, and her hands started shaking. _Great._

"Dad?"


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Okay, Guest reviewer, listen here. Everyone is allowed to have an opinion. As I said before, YOU think it's one thing, I think it's something. DO NOT come on to my story and just review to tell me that "I don't have a clue" when I do. So please, if you have SUCH a problem with me calling it killing, leave. I don't mind. But NEVER go around telling people "you don't have a clue" when you have NO idea what they have been through or done. NEVER tell someone "you don't have a clue", just because they don't agree with your opinion. Have a good day. **_

_**ANYWAYS. Sorry about that. Sassy Lily. Here's the chapter. It's actually based on something that has ACTUALLY happened, so this is fun.**_

 _ **Meet Mr. Hofferson.**_

 _ **OH. Before I forget. I made a new tumblr, because in complete honesty, I forgot the email I used to sign up with on the other one. SO. Follow my new one if you'd like! It's lillianfaithstory**_

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

"Astrid," Hiccup walked out of the bedroom, running a hand through his hair to try and make it look decent for whoever was at their house "I'm all for watching Alex, obviously, he's my son, but, who..-" Hiccup paused, looking to the man in the door "Who are you?"

Hiccup isn't a protective guy. He let Astrid talk to whoever she wanted and cared only if the person started hitting on her. He's not clingy, but if someone tries to take _his_ Astrid from him, there will be problems. But just looking at this guy made him feel _protective_ of her. The guy looks… Familiar.

"Hiccup.." Astrid looked over at him and he could see the nerves on her face "This is… This is my dad."

The conversation they had months before came back. Astrid didn't want Alex near her dad. Astrid never told him about what her dad, but it's her choice to want Alex to avoid this man at all cost. Hiccup made eye contact with the man – Astrid's father. He looks mean. Was he mean to Astrid and Ashton? That's… He'd kill someone.

"Is that the baby daddy?"

"He's my _fiance._ " her dad hummed and Astrid crossed her arms "What are you doing here? If I had wanted to see you, I would have called or told mom."

Hiccup was still standing towards the kitchen, eyes glues on Astrid's dad. He's just.. Suspicious of the guy. Why did her dad hunt her down? Why does she hate him so much?

"Your mother gave me your address. I heard I was a grandfather. I want to meet your kid."

Astrid shook her head "I don't want you near him. I would have invited you to his birth or to meet him if I had wanted you around him. Just please, leave."

"Let me talk to your _fiance_ then." he spat the word out like it tasted horrible.

"Dad -"

Hiccup walked over, Alex no longer in his hands. Astrid wondered where he was until she looked over her shoulder and noticed how Ruff wasn't in the room anymore. Good. Ruff has him.

"Let me just talk, okay?" Hiccup gave her a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek "It won't be bad. Promise."

Now that Hiccup thinks about it, he doesn't even know her dads name. Astrid never says anything except _"my dad"_. Is calling him Mr. Hofferson appropriate? What if he expects Hiccup to call him by his actual name? He looked to Astrid, hoping the couple had gained some sort of couple telepathy within the year they had been together. Astrid only shruged, waving him on. Great. What did he just get himself in to?

"What's your name, boy?"

Hiccup shut the door, taking a deep breath. This was a bad idea, isn't it? He wishes he had a normal name at this moment. Sure, it was weird to tell Astrid, but parents are… Different? Who wants their daughter to marry someone named _Hiccup_?

"Oh, uh… Hiccup, sir."

Her dads eyebrows shot up. The same reaction he's been getting his whole life over his name. He's going to need to have a serious talk with his parents about his name. What were they thinking?

"That's some kind of joke, right?" Hiccup shook his head before shrugging "You're marrying my daughter?"

"Well.. Yeah."

"Because you had a child with her? Because I'll let you know _right now_ that marrying because of a child doesn't work. That's why -"

Hiccup sighed "That's why you got a divorce? After half their lived? I don't believe it."

"Believe it or not, _kid_. We got married over those girls."

"I'm twenty-three. I'm not a kid. I'm also not marrying Astrid just because of Alex. I've loved her since before he was even thought of."

Mr. Hofferson shook his head, reaching forward and patting his shoulder "You'll see soon enough. Marriage is hard."

Hiccup could feel eyes on him. He assumed Astrid was watching out one of the windows. Maybe even listening. He doesn't even care, he's almost positive on what her dad came here for.

"Are you… Are you here to try and talk me out of marrying her?" at her dads silence, Hiccup knew his answer. He clicked his tongue tongue, shaking his head "Astrid is… She's amazing. I love her. She knows more about me than _anyone._ She's more family to me than my own family. Nothing you can do or say could _ever_ make me leave her. Try all you want.. Why don't _you_ want your daughter to be happy?"

"I do want my daughter to be happy." he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Hiccup "Ashton deserves -"

Hiccup shook his head, waving his hands around "No, no. We aren't talking about Ashton, sir. We're talking about _Astrid._ You know, your daughter that is right inside and has a child? The daughter that I'm _engaged_ to? Don't you want _her_ happy? You have two daughters."

Mr. Hofferson nodded before shaking his head and glaring towards the house. He's really here to talk him out of getting married. How could anyone's own father want that? How could anyone's parent not want them to be happy? Hiccup shook his head.

"Astrid has had a good life. She always gets what she wants. Ashton hasn't. Why should Astrid -"

"I'm going to stop you right there." he heard the front door open and close. He assumed – and knows – that it's Astrid. Hiccup can understand now why Astrid hates her dad. How dare he? He's a father, and he's trying to say that one of his daughters doesn't deserve happiness? How messed up is that? "Ashton is great, yes. She's one of my best friends. But Astrid is just as great. She deserves to have the world _handed_ to her. How can you possibly be a father and say something like that? Astrid is _perfect._ She's… She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And how dare you tell me that she doesn't deserve to be happy and get married."

Her dad sighed and rolled his eyes as if it was the most absurd thing he has ever heard. How could he.. Hiccup frowned, listening as Astrid stepped closer to him. He doesn't want her near her own father. And that's horrible. Hiccup would never want someone to be separated from their parents. He knows what that's like. It's a horrible feeling.

"Listen here, _Hiccup_." he dad pinned him with a glare. How dare this kid talk to him like that? "You don't know what you're talking about."

Astrid scoffed, popping on her toes to look over Hiccup's shoulder " _You're_ the one saying I don't deserve happiness. The one thing you _never_ gave. Why do you think I never called you back, _dad_? Why do you think I left as soon as I could? You're… _Horrible."_

Hiccup frowned but nodded. He doesn't even need to know what her dad did to make her mad at him for life. He can understand. He barely knows the guy and can't stand him. He needs to leave. Before her dad could say anything else, Astrid was beating Hiccup to the punch.

Maybe they did gain the telepathy, because she's read his mind.

"You need to go." Astrid nodded ore to herself than anyone else. She rest her hands on Hiccup's waist to keep her balance why she was on her toes "Now. Go find Ashton. You've made it very clear who your _favorite_ is. Don't bother coming here again."

She tugged on Hiccup's waist, pulling him backwards towards the house before he said anything else. Not that anything he said was bad, but she's fully capable of handling herself.

She slammed the door closed when her dad started talking. She didn't want to hear anymore of it. Hiccup went to say something to her but she threw herself at him for a hug "Thank you."

He frowned, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss to the top of her head "For what?"

She pulled back enough to look him in the face "You know what. Defending me. Standing up for me. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. What kind of fiance would I be if I had let your own father talk like that? I love you so much, Astrid."

She smiled. How did she get lucky? Hiccup is the sweetest guy ever, and she got him. This thought goes through her head often. She knows full well that she can be moody and uncooperative most days, but he still loves her. _How_? He's so good to her. Astrid sighed, bringing a hand up to run through his hair. One thing her dad says sticks. She really doesn't deserve Hiccup "I don't deserve you."

He leaned down, claiming her lips with his. He smiled when he pulled away "It's the other way around. _I_ don't deserve _you._ "

"You deserve everything, Hiccup."

"So do you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Astrid let her hands fall to his that were resting on her waist "Let's go see if Ruff and Alex are still awake."

 **00000**

Astrid practically shoved Hiccup out the door with a laugh. He looked so _guilty_ and she wanted to wipe the look off his face. She gave him a smile at his frown "Babe, listen. Neither of us have ever gone out since Alex was born. One of us should have fun. If not me, then definitely you."

"But -"

"No buts. Alex and I will be here when you get home. _Please_ have fun for both of us."

"But..." Astrid glared at him "I just… What even is fun anymore?"

Astrid laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss against his lips before pulling away "That's why Tuff and Lout are here."

"Oh no."

Tuff and Lout came rushing forward at the sound of their names. Hiccup groaned when Tuff threw his arm around him. Why would Astrid put him through this torture? A night out with Tuff and his cousin. Because he hasn't suffered enough with Lout. Fantastic.

"Please no."

Astrid shrugged "Sorry. Make him have fun. Bring him back in one piece, please."

"We'll try."

Astrid snorted as she watched her friends drag her fiance down the driveway and in the car. A very small part of her feels bad. But he needs a guys night. Badly. And she needs alone time to her thoughts. Thoughts she hasn't talked to Hiccup about yet.

She hasn't talked to Ashton yet. The whole _thing_ had made them drift apart. In three days. But, Astrid really wants to talk to her right now. Ashton knows all of Astrid's secrets. She can't keep this one important thing from her.

She fell onto the couch, glancing at the baby monitor before picking up her phone. Ashton would answer, right? Her sister isn't that mean… Or mad? Was Ashton mad? Guess Astrid will find out.

The phone rang a couple times before Ashton picked up "Hey! What's up?"

Astrid was taken aback by her sisters tone. Ashton was happy. She sounded so happy. Why? Did she get the _thing_ done? Why else would she be so happy? Can Astrid even look at her sister the same way again if she did it? That's completely against her… This isn't okay.

"Hey. Ash, hi! Can you come over? I have things I want to tell you."

Ashton laughed "Yeah. I'll be right over! I have things to tell you, too."

That made Astrid nervous. She almost can't believe someone as nice as her sister can be so happy about _that._ Maybe telling Ashton to come over was a bad idea? But they are sisters. They'll get through it one day.

Alex was down for his mid-day nap. He hadn't been feeling good and that bothered her. Alex seemed to get sick often and that isn't good for a baby. Their doctor said not to worry, but of course Astrid is going to worry! How could he say that to new parents? She groaned, staring at the baby monitor. She just wants her baby to feel better.

The door opened and in walked Ashton, a smile on her face. Astrid frowned. She still can't believe her sister is _this_ happy over an abortion. This is horrible. As much as she hates those, she loves her sister so much. Ashton bit her lip, walking over and falling onto the couch next to her twin.

"So, I have extremely good news." Astrid nodded, spinning around on the couch and crossing her legs, putting her full attention on Ashton "After talking for _hours_ with Tuff, I decided to… Keep the baby."

Astrid's smile grew, leaning forward and pulling her sister in for a hug. Good. _Great._ She feels bad for every bad thought that she's had about her twin. Ash is keeping it. Their kids are going to be such good friends! Well.. They are going to be related. They have to be good friends.

"Ash, that's… That's so great! Ruff was about ready to kill you." Ashton snorted, shrugging but nodding "But that's seriously so great! I'm proud of you. Being a mom is… It's hard. But it's also wonderful. It's the best thing ever."

Ashton smiled at her sister who was now staring down at the baby monitor. She didn't have one of those fancy ones with the camera, but she could hear Alex snoring and knew that's what Astrid was smiling and thinking about. She can't wait to feel that kind of love. How could she have ever thought she wouldn't want this baby?

Astrid bit her lip. She had thought long and hard about what she was about to say. Then her dad had showed up and made her doubt everything. Hiccup on the other hand, made her confirm her thoughts. Made her want to make them reality. She gave her sister a smile, tossing the baby monitor between her hands gently. Her thoughts could be either good or bad. And.. And she really wants to do it.

"I… I want another baby."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Ashton shook her head, staring at her sister who was now avoiding eye contact. Another baby? So soon?

"Astrid… It's only been three months."

"I know, Ash, but… He's growing up. I want another one." Astrid sighed, leaning her head against the back of the couch "Next thing I know, he'll be a teenager."

Ashton watched her sister frown at the thought. Alex _was_ growing up fast. In the blink of an eye he'd be walking and talking and starting school… Gods, that's how it's going to be for her, isn't it? Her son (or daughter) is going to grow up right before her eyes. She's _definitely_ not ready for that.

"Does Hiccup know?"

"I may have been trying. He has no idea." Ashton shook her head. Her sister sure is something else "But no luck. I'm almost starting to think that I can't -"

"Astrid." Ashton rolled her eyes "Don't start thinking like that."

It wasn't unlikely, though. Something could have gone horribly wrong during birth and it could prevent her from having anymore kids. Or, Alex could have been a _miracle_ baby. Maybe Astrid wasn't able to have kids, and they got lucky. Ashton doesn't even like that thought. She loves Alex more than her own life. She can't begin to imagine what their lives would be like had it not been for little Alex.

Would Hiccup and Astrid still be together?

"Hey. Quick question and change of subject." Astrid raised an eyebrow "Do you think you and Hiccup would still be together if it weren't for Alex? Or, do you think you would have stayed broken up if you hadn't of been pregnant?"

Astrid shrugged, eying her sister suspiciously "I like to think we could have made it work without the pregnancy. He _did_ take me back before I even told him. So, I think so." Ashton nodded and Astrid frowned "Why? Do you still like him?!"

Ashton was taken aback. She hadn't even thought about her feelings for Hiccup in so long. She doesn't even think they still exist. She's _happy_ with Tuff, and she's happy for her twin and friend "How did you even… No, Astrid! I was just thinking about it. You two _belong_ together."

Astrid nodded, standing when Alex let out a cry "Good. Because I'm marrying him, and there's no way I'm stopping that just because my twin has a crush still."

Ashton rolled her eyes, waving a hand around "I wouldn't dream of ruining your special day."

"Special day." Astrid mumbled as she walking in to her sons room, smiling "You're going to be the cutest ring barer of all time."

Ashton smiled at her twin and nephew. She almost can't wait to have that herself. Tuff had been the one to convince her to keep the baby. He had told her that even though neither of them are ready, they could make it work – just like Hiccup and Astrid. They wanted to make it work, and give the baby the happy life it deserves. Ashton isn't sure how she feels, but that one part of her can't wait to experience being a mom… But she doesn't think she wants to marry Tuff…

Who said anything about marriage? She doesn't want to be _just_ like Hiccup and Astrid.

"Come feed him with me."

Ashton nodded, standing and following Astrid to the kitchen. Alex was shoving a fist in his mouth, and crying around it. Ashton smiled at him, making a face in hopes that he'd smile. His whines died down only until Ashton stopped. He started up again and she rolled her eyes "How do you make him stop crying?"

Astrid shrugged and pushed her sister in the chair "Feeding him. Changing him. Giving him to Hiccup. The occasional tummy time. I try everything."

As soon as Alex was in his aunts lap, he lost it. He screamed, reaching his little chubby arms out to his mom. Ashton frowned "Does he hate me?"

Astrid snorted, pulling something out of the cabinet and reading it over "He doesn't hate you. He just like to be with me after he wakes up." she reread the instructions on the box before walking towards the table "I'm feeding him rice cereal. He hasn't had it before, but his doctor said it's okay. I'm not sure how he'll like it, though."

"Isn't he suppose to wait until four months or something?"

Astrid shrugged "He's almost four months. Just a few days left. Then, we're getting him started on stage one food."

Ashton furrowed her brows. Stage one? What's the difference? Alex continued screaming as Astrid mixed his food. She doesn't like that. Is her child going to be this loud? Is she not going to be able to calm it? To stop it from crying? This would stress her out. Astrid looks so calm, though. If Astrid and Hiccup can do it, so can she.

"Okay! Are you ready for your new breakfast, Alex?"

 **00000**

Hiccup groaned, burying his face in Astrid's shoulder and hair. There was this annoying pounding, and he was almost positive that it was his head. He's never trusting Astrid to send him out with Lout and Tuff again. That was a _big_ mistake.

The pounding continued and Astrid elbowed him "Get that." she rolled away from him, pulling the blanket over her head "Last time I got it, it was my dad. Also, it's what you get for coming home so late and _waking up Alex._ "

Hiccup sat up with a groan, stretching and poking Astrid with his toes "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't _have_ to drink."

He mumbled something under his breath as he strapped on his prosthetic and leaned over, placing a kiss to her cheek "I guess I'll be back."

He made his way to the front door, stopping briefly by his sons room to make sure he was still sleeping. He rolled his eyes when there was another knock. _Why._ Who is here so _early_? He swears if it is Astrid's dad again, he'll go off.

"I'm coming. Hold on."

Hiccup pulled the door open, the face of an old friend leaning against the porch with a smile. Hiccup's eyes widened "Thuggery?"

"Hiccup!" he flinched back at how loud his friends voice was "It's been years! How have you been?"

Hiccup stepped aside, motioning for Thuggery to come inside. He walked in, looking around the place and nodding "Good.. Great, actually. How did you find where I live?"

"Your mom." Thuggery shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets as he continued looking around "She said to keep it down, but I have no idea why."

Hiccup hummed, wandering down the hall towards his bedroom. Astrid had to meet his old friend.

Thuggery had been his second closest friend in high school, Fishlegs being the first. The three were a tight little group.

Thuggery followed Hiccup, looking in to all the open door rooms. So curious. Hiccup pushed open their bedroom door and Thuggery grabbed his shoulder "Dude. You're back with Cami?"

Hiccup pushed his friends hand off his shoulder with a laugh "Gods no. That's Astrid."

"Astrid…"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, walking to Astrid's side of the bed, tugging at her covers to show her face "Milady, wake up. There's someone here."

Astrid mumbled something, pulling the blankets from his hands and back over her head. Hiccup sighed, leaning down and tugging the blankets away again, pressing a kiss to her forehead "Come on. This is important. I really want you two to meet."

Astrid huffed, glaring and sitting up "Hiccup, I swear to -"

" _Woah."_

Astrid turned from Hiccup to glare at the new person in the doorway "Who are you?"

Hiccup motioned to the doorway at his friend "This is Thuggery, an old friend." he then turn to his friend "And this is Astrid. My _fiancee._ "

"Dude. _She's_ your fiancee?

Astrid rolled her eyes, pushing off the bed and standing, giving Hiccup a smile "How's the hangover?"

"Dealing with it."

Astrid walked past Hiccup and down the hall. He turned back to Thuggery, waving his friend to follow him. Thuggery had moved out of Berk once they graduated. He never heard from his friend afterward. Moving to Norway must take up a persons time. He's glad his friend is back, though.

"What _are_ you doing here? When did you get back from Norway?"

Thuggery sat at the kitchen table, watching his friend grab things from the cabinet. Rice cereal. He wasn't too drunk to remember that Astrid had started Alex on it. Thuggery didn't seem the least bit concerned by his friend gathering up baby food. He's hoping his mom warned him about Alex.

" _I bet you're hungry. Ready for breakfast?"_

Thuggery looked towards the kitchen doorway, raising an eyebrow before laughing "Does she always talk to you like that?"

Hiccup snorted "No. And answer my question."

"I just graduated from school. I know you're working with Gobber now at his garage, and I want a job there. Could you talk to him for me? He was the best shop teacher and when I heard he had his own garage, I knew I had to work with him."

Hiccup started mixing the breakfast for his son. He nodded, thinking over what his friend said and when he had to go in to work again "Yeah. I mean, we're always looking for new people, and I'm sure he remembers you. We were the top in his class. I can't see why he wouldn't want you to work there."

"Dude, you'd be a total life saver."

"Good morning!" Astrid walked in, looking more awake than before "Someone is ready for their breakfast."

"I've got it ready.. I think."

Thuggery frowned, watching Hiccup set the mixed cereal down on the table "Why is she talking to you like that?"

Astrid frowned, walking in front of Thuggery with Alex on her hip "I wouldn't talk to _him_ like that. I was talking to our son."

"You're _son_?"

"Yeah… I figured that's what my mom meant by keep it down.

"So, Mr. Thugs, what brings you here?"

Hiccup hummed, walking towards Alex who was now in his highchair, smiling and reaching towards his dad who he hasn't seen _in such a long time_ "He wants to work at Gobber's. So, I'm guessing he's moving back?"

"Yep! I'm moving in with my cousin, Eret." Astrid slammed something down on the counter and he frowned. Thuggery didn't notice or seem at all concerned by Astrid's slamming "You guys should meet Eret, You'd like him."

Astrid shook her head, turning to face Hiccup and Thuggery "No. We know Eret. We don't like Eret. You've got to be kidding me here, Thugs. _He's_ your cousin?"

"Yeah… What's wrong with Eret?"

"So much." Astrid scowled, walking towards the sink to scrub the dishes like she always does when she's getting riled up "First, he practically cheated on my sister with some… Some _used goods_ of a girl. Then, he sleeps with my best friend. _Then,_ that same used goods girl, who is also _Hiccup's_ ex girlfriend, told Hiccup that I like Eret, and we -" she huffed, glaring over her shoulder at Thuggery "I don't want to talk about it."

Thuggery laughed and shrugged, looking to Hiccup for confirmation. Hiccup only nodded before turning his attention back to his son "That sounds very Eret, but he's not… Bad."

"We don't like Eret. We don't _speak_ of Eret."

Astrid nodded, sitting by Hiccup and Alex "Him and Heather were a plague on our relationship."

"I guess that's what we're calling it now."

Thuggery decided to drop the subject there. It was obvious neither wanted to talk about it any further. He sighed, leaning back in the chair and smiled "When will you talk to Gobber?"

Hiccup looked over at his friend and then the clock on the stove "I have to go in in a few hours. I'll talk to him then."

"One more question." Hiccup nodded, pushing Alex's food towards Astrid when she reached for it "When's the wedding?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**I had to FORCE myself to sit down and write. Also, so sorry. I'm losing track of ages and months and I'm throwing myself off. It's been a stressful few weeks, and I apologize for slow updates. I appreciate all of those sticking around.**_

 _ **WARNING FOR A SENSITIVE SUBJECT IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

 _ **Also, fun fact time, events in this chapter actually happened in my life the other weekend. Not the sensitive subject. But fun times. Also, it's just a filler. I needed a filler. I promise things are about to get good.**_

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

"A road call? Now? For how long?"

"A week."

" _A week?_ "

Astrid frowned, crossing her arms. Hiccup leaving for a road call for _a week_? Since they got together, the longest they ever spent apart was three days. And that was when they broke up. How were either of them going to spend _an entire week_ apart?

"But… Why? Why so long?"

Hiccup sighed, motioning Astrid over to him. She walked over, sitting on his lap and throwing an arm around his neck "Gobber said he'll be okay with Thuggery working there, but he wants to test it out by sending us out on a road call that he needs to do."

"Why can't he do it?"

He kissed her cheek, giving her a small smile "Like I said; it's a test for Thuggery. To see if he still has all that skill that he had back in high school."

Astrid sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder "I don't want you to be away for an entire week. What are Alex and I going to do without you?"

"I don't know, milady. But we'll all be fine."

Astrid really didn't like the thought of it. She wanted to be able to sleep in with her fiance. To wake up early and have breakfast waiting for him like everyday. To see his and her sons smiling faces every morning. What was she going to do for a week? Sure, she has friends, but.. She likes spending all her time with Hiccup.

She ran a hand through his hair, letting out a dramatic sigh "I guess that's okay. You'll be making money. Christmas _is_ just around the corner and we could use all we could get. I _guess_ I can survive without you for a week."

He gave her a smile "Alex is going to be spoiled on Christmas. I'll call you everyday."

She nodded "You better. And text me at all times, obviously."

"Oh, of course, milday."

Astrid smiled up at him. She's glad he's doing something he loves. It's better than being stuck on a week long road call doing something that he hates. She can see the excitement in his eyes. It's rare that Gobber sends other people on these things "When do you have to leave?"

Hiccup hummed, squinting his eyes to look at the calendar on the wall across the room "Two days."

Astrid sat up straight, giving him that look that told him he was about to be hit "I just found out this morning! Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I just really don't like the thought of you being away for so long."

She stood at the sound of a knock on their door, moving away from him. He got up to follow her, a frown on his face. He knows how much she hates being separated. Those three days when they were broken up was hard on them both. They could hardly sleep then, how were they going to be able to sleep in this week?

Astrid pulled open the door and furrowed her eyebrows "Since when do you knock?"

Ashton shrugged, pushing past her sister and friend to get to their living room "It was way too quiet. I can usually hear Alex, or your TV or some kind of noise. I wasn't sure if you two were asleep or just _not_ home."

"We are very much home." Hiccup said, going to the living room and sitting on the couch, pulling Astrid down next to him "We were just talking in the kitchen. Alex is still sleeping."

"Ah, then we'll be quiet."

Astrid pulled her legs up onto the couch, leaning fully in to Hiccup and nodding at her twin "That's the idea. The kitchen was the furthest place from his room."

Ashton tilted her head at the couple, raising an eyebrow. Everyone knows that Hiccup and Astrid love each other. They all know that they're _together._ It's one of the main reasons why the couple are never _all over each other_ like they are now. It's something neither of them like to do in front of their friends or strangers.

"What's going on here?"

The couple both tilted their heads, Astrid raising her eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Ashton waved at them and how they were all cuddled together on the couch "You two are all… Cuddly. You're never like this. So. What's going on?"

"Oh. Hiccup is leaving for a week in two days."

"What?"

Hiccup nodded, sighing and pressing a kiss to the top of Astrid's head "Yeah. Gobber wants Thuggery and I to go on a road call."

Ashton waved her hands around to stop him. She shook her head "Hold on. _Who_ is Thuggery and _what_ is a road call?"

"Thuggery is an old friend of mine from high school. Basically, a road call is where we have to go out of town, sometimes even out of state, to take needed parts to a vehicle that can't get to us. I don't know what's going on that's making this one last a week, though. It may be multiple road calls in one, I'm not too sure."

"And you're leaving her alone?"

Astrid scoffed and Hiccup laughed "I think she's old enough to be alone. Plus, you're always welcome to stay here with her. And she has Alex."

"Yeah. I'm _old_ enough. I planned on bringing you and Ruff here, anyways."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out."

Astrid nodded, smiling up at him "Oh, I do."

 **00000**

Astrid was miserable.

Hiccup had been gone four days, and she hated every second of it. They texted each other every chance they got, and every night he would call her. It made her feel a little better, but sleeping still wasn't the same. He had told her that he was having troubles sleeping, too, but _'her voice made everything better'_. Gods, she missed seeing him everyday more than she was willing to admit.

She didn't even have Alex. Her mom had wanted to spend some time with her grandson, and who is Astrid to keep her son from his grandmother?

Ruffnut was spread out on the couch, flipping through the channels while Astrid sat in the floor, staring at her phone. Ruffnut rolled her eyes after glancing at her friend for the umpteenth time "Gods, you need a drink."

"Yes, but -"

"No buts. You're getting drunk."

"All because I won't stop staring at my phone?"

"Exactly."

Ruffnut had rolled herself off the couch and heading towards the kitchen to the secret spot where she knows Astrid keeps all the _good_ alcohol. What has Astrid just gotten herself in to? Drinking with Ruffnut never turned out good for anyone.

The front door opened, and Ashton walked in, eyes bloodshot. Astrid immediately jumped up, rushing over to her sister "Hey Ash, what's wrong?"

"I uh..." Ashton stared down at her hands, and she felt… _Empty._ How was she going to tell Astrid and Tuffnut or… Anyone? "I lost..." she mumbled the last part, and Astrid had to strain herself just to hear before asking her sister to repeat herself for the third time. Ashton huffed, obviously getting frustrated with having to repeat herself "I _lost the baby._ "

"What?"

"Damn. _You_ need a drink, too, then."

Astrid shot her friend a look before rolling her eyes "Ash. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I didn't do _anything_ wrong, apparently. Miscarriages just… Happen."

Astrid pulled her twin in for a hug. Astrid knows exactly how it feels. She knows full well how it feels to lose your baby. It's one of the hardest things ever to deal with. It's been four months and Astrid _still_ isn't over Tera. She never will be. Ruff was right. They all needed drinks. Lots and lots of drinks.

"It'll be okay, Ash. Maybe not for a little while, but I promise it will be. Ruff and I will make sure you feel better."

Ashton had decided right then that she had made a good decision in coming to her sister. She could already see their eventful night ahead of them, and if anything, at least she wouldn't _feel_ anything for awhile.

 **00000**

Loopy Vodka had quickly become their best friends.

Astrid and Ashton were sitting on the couch. Ashton was hugging a pillow to her chest, her eyes glued to the screen and tears in her eyes. Astrid snorted. According to Ash, anytime she watches _Mama Mia_ , she starts crying. Ruff and Astrid found it the best, and they cracked up almost instantly.

Ruffnut was sitting cross legged on the arm of the couch, barely holding on to her drink. She sighed dramatically, looking to her friends before letting the drink go and standing "I don't want to hold that anymore."

"Ruff. You can't… You can't just _do_ that to the carpet."

Ruff waved Astrid off, who was now standing and walking towards the door "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need air."

Ashton was still on the couch, watching Mama Mia. She looked away only for a few seconds to watch her sister walk outside. She could hear Ruff in the kitchen and she got curious. She stood, walking in there "What are you doing?"

"Hungry." Ruff nodded, pulling a bag of rice out of the cabinet and pulling it open, spilling rice all over the floor "I want rice."

"Let's make rice then."

It felt like forever until the rice was done and then they both realized they hadn't seen Astrid in awhile. They both walked to the front, looking out the door but she was nowhere in sight. Feeling unconcerned, they both walked back inside to eat their rice in peace.

By the time Astrid came back, managed to spill a jar of spaghetti sauce, and pass out in the middle of the living room, their night had been more than eventful. Their night had been fun, and much needed.

The next morning was hell. For all three girls. Astrid woke first, running a hand through her hair and standing, throwing blankets over her sister and friend before heading towards her bedroom. If she was going to sleep some more, she was going to sleep in her own bed.

She opened the door, pausing only when she saw someone in the bed. There was a moment of panic until she moved close enough to see who it was. _Hiccup._ When had _he_ gotten home? He was suppose to be gone for a few more days!

"Babe." she whispered, poking him in the side as she climbed onto the bed. She was glad to see him, but she had the worst hangover and she wanted to cuddle with him.

His eyes blinked open slowly, taking in the sight of his fiancee waiting to be cuddled. She was sitting patiently on the bed, smiling down at him and he lifted his arm, and the blanket, waiting for her to get situated "Walking into the house was every mans nightmare." he mumbled as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh? What happened?"

Hiccup snorted "I came home around one in the morning. I found _you_ just sitting in the driveway like the little weirdo that you are. We come inside, and Ruff and Ash had tried to make rice and burnt it. But not before spilling an entire bag on the floor. You got thirsty and tried to drink _spaghetti sauce_ before dropping and shattering the bottle – not even cleaning it up, by the way." Astrid laughed, hiding her face in his chest and sighing "All three of you thought the toilet was suppose to be overflowing so you just kept flushing and flushing. The bathroom is a _mess._ "

Astrid pulled far enough away to look at his face "I'm sorry we made a mess. We were just trying to cheer up Ash and things got out of hand."

"Hey, I don't mind it. It definitely wasn't what I was expecting to come home to, but better than waking you up. Why were you outside, anyways?"

Astrid shrugged "I wanted air."

"And you didn't go out back, why?"

"I didn't think of it."

He leaned over, catching her lips with his "It was a nice welcome home, though. I'm happy that you had some fun."

"It's my favorite night ever."


End file.
